I'll Wait Forever
by Nonsense-Shit
Summary: Drabbles of Touken, including Touken Week & Smut Week. And also other pairings!
1. Touken Week - Coffee

"This is just nasty."

Touka turns to her right and sees a certain half-ghoul grimacing at the instant coffee he made earlier on, trying his best to not gag at the cheap taste as he downs the entire beverage, ignoring the scalding itchiness at the back of his tongue and throat. "Suck it up. The coffee machine is out-of-commission at the moment." She scoffs, rolling her eyes as she tunes her focus back to her laptop.

He sticks his tongue out, making an unnecessary, dramatic show of just how disgusting the stuff is as he leans forward to place the mug onto her coffee table lightly; if only he could slam the ceramic and break the glass but Touka will probably break him too.

"What are you doing?" He leans to his left, purposely bumping into her shoulder and leaning his heavy head against it, taking in the warmth he yearns for every day even if he's hugging her.

Touka tries to shrug off the white lump as she complains with a grunt, "You're heavy."

"Stop moving, you're comfy."

"Urgh, you insufferable prick."

"You love this prick."

"Say that again and I'm closing this page."

Kaneki looks at what _this_ is and sees _Top 10 Best Coffee Machines_ written in big, bold letters and feels every fibre and atom in him lighting up because fuck instant coffee.

His tsunami of happiness comes to a screeching halt when Touka shuts her laptop and announces, "Fuck this expensive shit. Let's go get Starbucks instead."


	2. Touken Week - Cooking

The first word that comes to Touka's mind when her home economics teacher announced that they have to cook a dish in class for their final grade is "shit".

Determined to not fail this subject – only because she's most probably going to flunk classic literature –, Touka heads straight to the library to do some research. After flipping through 4 recipe books and running her hand through her hair five times, Touka decides to cook fried rice.

It seems easy enough to pull off even though she always does not cook her food.

She glares menacingly at the ingredients laid across her kitchen table for a good two minutes before picking up the knife to get rid of the skin of the preserved Chinese sausage first. The ingredient is oily and slippery and she has the hardest time trying to get a good grip and ultimately fails, the knife managing to slice her thumb.

"Fucking shit!" She curses, quickly stuffing the injured appendage into her mouth and regret churns in her stomach and on her tongue. The ghoul starts gagging at the horrible taste and curses herself too for forgetting she had touched human food earlier on.

"What are you doing?"

Whipping her head around at the intruder, she hurls the knife and narrowly misses her target. It's a good thing for her but the swooshing sound will forever be ingrained in Kaneki's mind for the rest of his life. "Who let you in?" She growls and Kaneki shivers at how less-than-friendly her tone is.

"Th-the door was open and I heard you gagging badly so… I let myself in?" He sweats.

"Tch."

Kaneki winces at the cold response but figures it's to be expected from Touka, choosing to laugh awkwardly while looking around, wondering why a knife was so easily in reach and spots the various ingredients.

"You're cooking?" He asks, bewildered by the presence of human food in her house.

"What does it look like to you, dumbass?"

"Why?"

Touka mutters under her breath and finally says it's for her home economic test. "Argh," she groans as she smacks a clean hand onto her forehead, "I'm going to fail this subject without a doubt. I mean, I can't even eat them, why would I even bother trying to cook? Let alone know how it is supposed to taste like and damn it, taste accounts for 50% of my grade! Maybe I should murder her the day before the test…"

"Relax, I can help you."

"You can? How?" She questions skeptically.

"I used to cook for myself since I live alone. It's been a while though but I'm sure it won't taste as bad as whatever…. You end up with." He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and begins to fall into a familiar routine.

Touka stands at the side, observing the half human chop the garlic and onion and sausage and whatever she set out. Stir-frying the condiments and flipping the pan without spilling any rice, it's safe to say Kaneki knows what he's doing; she would probably fry the garlic until it becomes one with the pan.

"There, done."

She examines the end result and she grudgingly admits it does looks delicious. "Teach me step by step." She demands.

"There is a fee, you know?"

"Har?! What ar–" And she gets cut off by a kiss from her boyfriend.


	3. Touken Week - Summer

"You're not wearing that."

"What do you mean by that?" With her hands on her hip, Touka raises her head and stares at the ghoul who didn't knock before entering her room.

Kaneki crosses his arm against his chest and repeats without missing a beat, "You're not wearing that to the beach. Or anywhere else."

Touka looks down and tries to find any fault with her black bikini but ends up with nothing. "Then where else can I wear this to? The bathtub?"

"Yes."

She can't help but rolls her eyes at that. "Don't be ridiculous. I bought this for today's trip and I _will_ wear it, whether you like it or not."

She grabs her light jacket off her bed but Kaneki has her back against his chest before she could put it on. "I don't care. It's illegal in my books for you to wear something that exposing; what if other guys try to hit on you?" he muffles against her neck, pouting like a child who refuses to share his toys.

Touka snorts before she could hold it back and pets his head affectionately, "Why? Don't tell me the big, bad ghoul is getting jealous."

If he was the old version of him, Kaneki would have never said anything like that but he doesn't want to risk losing anyone anymore, especially not the person who waited for him for years even though she basically told him to get lost after they met for the first time in … how long was it again?

"I don't care. You're mine." He insists, hugging her even tighter. If she wasn't a ghoul, her bones would have probably shattered from the force of his hug.

Touka loosens his hold around her just enough to turn and face him, reaching up to brush his unruly white hair back away from his dull grey eyes and withholds a sigh. She knows he's been through a lot ever since he became a half ghoul and can only imagine it got a whole lot worse after fucking Yamori got his claws on him.

"You're not losing me to anyone, all right? Not even if they threaten to kill me." She pulls him into a hug, winding her arms around his neck while he tightens his hold again.

Kaneki grimace at her words; he can't find anything good about her second sentence. If they kill Touka, he's not sure how to carry on with his cursed life. "Don't say stuff like that."

Touka detects the slight tremble in his voice and chastise herself internally; so much for trying to assure him.

"Come on, don't be sad anymore. We're supposed to enjoy ourselves today. Hinami even threate– persuaded Ayato to come along. Smile?" She tries to coax him and guess a weak smile is better than none. "Good."

She pecks a quick one on his cheek and wiggles out of his arms, announcing playfully as she zips up her jacket, "I'm still wearing this bikini though."


	4. Touken Week - Candy

"Touka."

"What?" She grumbles from behind her phone, blatantly ignoring the prodding at her feet.

Kaneki pokes at her soles a little harder but all he got was a solid side kick in the guts instead.

_Damn it. So much for trying to get her attention._

"Touka! I'm bored. Let's go on a date; there's a new bookstore open down the street!" He begins excitedly but Touka quickly finds a flaw in his plan.

"You mad, bro?" She rejects his idea of a date. "The bookstore? You've got to be kidding me. I still want to burn that stupid literature book from 8 years ago."

As Touka continues to swipe across her screen continuously, she obviously does not realise how much regret is filling her husband who ends up massaging her feet.

Never should have introduced Candy Crush to her, he complains internally.


	5. Touken Week - Confession

Kaneki wants to take a ten year nap but his nightmares refuses to let him. Every three minutes spent in slumber is equivalent to thirty years of mental torture. He soon gives up and chooses to lean against the headboard instead.

His wounds have all healed but his heart never will be. Just ten days ago, he was sitting in a somewhat similar position. The only difference was he's alone and so very fearful of his life.

Kaneki unconsciously begins to cry, the occasional sniff cutting the night air cleanly, stirring Touka, who was asleep on the floor, awake.

"What's wrong?" She rubs the sand out of her weary eyes. The still-sleepy ghoul sees the shocked face with tears still streaming down but bites her tongue – figuratively – to ask him if he was okay; he's definitely not okay.

Instead of snapping at him like how she would usually do, she crawls back into her bed and sits beside to the hush ghoul. She wonders what she should do now; ask him how is he feeling now? Tell him crying will make him feel better? Whether he wants to talk about it?

She concludes all of them suck.

"Sorry for waking you up." He apologises, wiping the tears away with his calloused palms.

She waves it off, "No big deal. I'm too light of a sleeper anyway."

They sit in silence for hours, listening to each other's breathing and the clock ticking as the seconds pass. Amazingly, Touka didn't fall asleep even though her entire body was screaming for a rest. Her muscles are aching and her eyes are drooping but she wants to be there for Kaneki, to let him know he isn't alone.

But Kaneki has other plans.

She felt a weight on her shoulder and realise he had fallen asleep. Not having the heart to scream at him – so much for staying up _for_ him –, she adjusts their position so he could sleep better, slowly shifting until they are lying side by side, his heavy head still leaning against her shoulder.

"Touka..." He mumbles in his sleep, breath tickling her lightly in the neck. "Sorry... Thank you..."

His mumblings soon reduces to incoherent noises and she wonders if he has the habit to talk in his sleep. If he's sleeping and isn't thrashing around, she supposes it's safe to catch some winks now.

Eye fluttering close and brain starting to shut down, her sensitive hearing catches something unexpected, "I love you."

Touka no longer feels sleepy.


	6. Touken Week - 10 Years Later

"This is all your fault! I'm never having sex with you again!" Touka screams all her pain and anger as she tries to push their baby out with another heave.

Kaneki grimaces, not sure whether it is from the pain of crushed hands or the possibility of not having sex with his wife again.


	7. Touken Week - Flowers

**A/N: Sequel to 10 Years Later**

* * *

Kaneki creeps into the room, afraid to rouse the sleeping lioness; she's just given birth to their daughter four hours ago and is most definitely exhausted after a fifteen hour labour.

Her breathing rhythm remains steady and shows no sign of waking any time soon. He quickly gets to work, hoping she does not wake up before he sets up everything.

* * *

Touka opens her eyes slowly; she's still tired but her body deems she has rested enough for now. Instead of seeing bland white walls, she gets a surprising eyeful of purple flowers adorning the hospital room.

_Who did this?_

"Oh, you're awake." She turns her head to the owner of the voice, suddenly remembering how much she hated ten hours earlier but the words die in her throat when she sees her husband walking towards her with a smile.

She wonders what's he hiding behind his back but soon gets her answer when he reveals a single purple Peony, tucking and weaving it gently into the hair above her ear.

He kisses her gently on her forehead and whispers lovingly, "Thank you, for everything."


	8. Touken Week - Keychain

The first time they walk pass the gift shop on their way to do some grocery shopping, the little rabbit keychain catches Touka's sharp eyes. It's small, it's cute, it's adorable, and she makes a mental note to check it out in the near future.

* * *

The second time they walk pass the gift shop on their way to meet Hinami for lunch, Touka notices there's only five left on the rack. If only they weren't running late, she would have entered the store and paid a deposit for it.

* * *

The third time they walk pass the gift shop on their way to watch a movie, Touka notices with despair only two was left and made a strangling noise at the back of her throat.; she accidentally left home without her wallet.

* * *

The fourth time they walk pass the gift shop on their way to their anniversary dinner, Touka almost smashed the shop's window because it was all sold out.

She tries to get the smiling rodent off her mind but ends up arranging her coleslaw into the shape of rabbit.

Kaneki walks her to her apartment and pulls her back for a kiss just before she steps in. "You've been so down the entire night, maybe I should have give you this," he dangles the keychain she wants so much in front of her, "earlier."

"Damn it, Kaneki!"

He expected a punch but he definitely won't complain at the kiss she initiated.


	9. Touken Week - Uniform

"Urgh, I don't get why they even bother wearing them." She grunts distastefully.

"Wear what?" He asks, wiping down the counter free of spilled coffee beans.

"Those uniform skirts. It's so short; just a small bend and everything will be exposed."

Kaneki looks up and with a glance, he feels compelled to agree with her; those skirts aren't doing a very good job of covering their asses. "Maybe they just like the breeze to caress their thighs and more." He shrugs and walks to the sink to wash the dirty cups and utensils.

Touka sticks her tongue out at them behind the glass she's wiping and Kaneki chuckles at his girlfriend's antics. He discreetly observes the teenagers in front of him and makes a few mental notes.

"I think you will look great in them though. Why not you put on your high school skirt again tonight and let me-"

He gets cut off with a rag she shoved real gently into his mouth.


	10. Touken Week - Books

Kaneki looks up when he hears a knock and sees his wife fidgeting like a kid outside. "Touka? What's wrong?"

She doesn't give him a verbal reply, choosing to walk up him instead with her hands behind her back. He raises a brow when she continues to fidget; she only does this when something went wrong. "Wha-"

"Sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I accidentally spilled some coffee on your novels and…" She hesitantly reveals the damp books, the hard cover and sides spotting brown.

Touka knows just how much he treasures his books and can't help but squeeze her eyes close when he opens his mouth, a little afraid of his scolding; he doesn't show his fierce side often but when it surfaces, she'd rather take her chances with the ghoul investigators.

"You didn't burn yourself, did you?"

"Eh?"

Her hands are being flipped and turned, scrutinized thoroughly by her Eyepatch. Even though ghouls have regenerative abilities, he can't help but worry if she got hurt by the caffeine.

His actions makes her feel slightly guilty but overall, Touka feels her body tingling all over at seeing how concerned her husband is.

"I'm fine. But your books-"

"I can always buy them. What matters is you're fine."

Touka turns a little red; they've been together for a long time now but she still isn't used to this caring side of his. But she's also blushing for another reason.

She lets out a small nervous laugh, "Then I suppose you won't get mad if you see the number of books I accidentally destroyed…?"

The caressing stops abruptly and Kaneki looks up, his eyelids twitching with a bad omen. "… How many?"

"In total, 2? … Or maybe, 8." Her words trail off at the end and Kaneki half wonders if ghouls are able to die from a heart attack.


	11. Touken Week - AU

Kaneki holds back the urge to itch; the director will kill him and more if he ruins his wig while filming.

It only takes a second after he hears the lovely word to rip the clump of black off and scratch through the netting, relishing in the comfort of a itch-free head.

"Oi, Kaneki! You'll ruin the net! At least take the damn thing off before you scratch the lice off your head."

He pauses mid-scratch and grins sheepishly, shouting an apology from across the set, "Sorry!"

His make-up artist grumbles obscenities and stomps off, she's not looking forward to report another broken net just three days after he tore one apart. Two steps away from the exit, she turns back and screams, "Touka's waiting in your dressing room. You'd better be there in five minutes unless you want her to scratch all the hair off for you!"

There's no way he can ignore such a considerate warning. Kaneki runs to his dressing room in record time and slams the door open, making the only occupant inside jump in her seat.

"What the fuck, Ken?" Her heart will give out soon if it doesn't calm down.

"Oops. Sorry for frightening you. Don't want you pummelling me again when I'm late."

He closes the door with softly as if he is a thief sneaking in and locks it. Lifting the tight-skin top that defines his built, his skin is finally able to breathe freely and Kaneki enjoys the airy feeling. "Boy, this top sure is tight. I wonder why he made my character wear such stuff."

Touka leans against the sofa arm and observes unabashedly; he definitely looks better than six months ago and she voices it out. "Maybe because also your character is supposed to be strong and muscular considering you do fight a lot. Who the fuck will believe a washboard-looking guy can fight like a badass?

Kaneki thinks over her words as he exchange his tights for casual jeans, uncaring a girl is in his dressing room. When he was first picked to play this role, he has to admit he cringed while reading the manga.

He thought he had to lose his precious abs for that scene where Touka lifted his shirt but thank god for technology.

"Oi, hurry up and put on a shirt. We'll be late for our dinner reservation." Touka reminds him as she places her iPad back into her bag and slips on her high-cut sneakers

Kaneki zips his hoodie up and grabs his messenger bag, "All done."

He walks over to his girlfriend and kisses her fully on the lips. It feels really nice after having not seen each other for a week due to different filming schedules. "Let's go."


	12. Touken Week - Halloween

"Touka! Let's dress up as g-"

"No."


	13. Coffee Part 2

**A/N: A small continuation of Touken Week Day 1: Coffee **

**I do know Starbucks isn't the cheapest thing around the block but this Touka's short term solution. Kaneki totally destroyed her coffee machine so until she saves up enough money for a new one, his wallet will be the one suffering.**

* * *

Kaneki fidgets for no reason while waiting for their turn and it pisses Touka off.

"Stop squirming around and stand still. What are you, five?" She scowls, giving him _the_ evil eye.

He can't help but fidget a little more, regretting it badly when she jabs him right in the ribs with her dominant arm. Kaneki winces and shuffles slowly when the queue advances; he's pretty sure at least 2 were fractured.

"But Touka…" He whispers with a sense or urgency.

She doesn't say anything but her eye is figuratively drilling her frustrations into his nervous ones, a huge _what?!_ written all over her face.

He cups a calloused palm over her recently pierced ear and informs her good-willingly, "Starbucks is really expensive."

She reaches over and pinch whatever fat she can grab, making sure to twist and turn the bruising flesh inconspicuously. "Unless you can afford a coffee machine right now, it's either this or instant coffee. "

Kaneki stops trying to escape her clutches and freezes at the horrible, horrible memory of instant coffee. Never, will he drink that… that evil concoction ever again.

"Besides, you're the one paying."


	14. Stupid Things to Say During Sexy Times

Touka's heated body is writhing helplessly underneath his toned build and she knows she's not gonna last any longer, not when he is hitting her in all the right places.

"Ha-haise..! I..I-" Her words choked halfway out her throat when her sweaty partner shifted his angle just a little bit. "I'm not going to last! Come with me!"

Haise hears his girlfriend's sweet voice through the deep thrumming in his ears and out of habit, "_Cumming_ right up!" slips out of his mouth.

Though Touka was _that_ close to releasing, her brain automatically shut down at his absolutely unnecessary pun. Lifting her head with violet strands sticking to on her face, she growls, "Seriously, Haise?"

"S-Sasariously." He gulps.


	15. He' or 'Him?

**A/N: Ishida-sensei is too fucking good at cliffhangers**

* * *

He sees her, but which _he_ sees her?

The mind that is forever lurking and taking every chance to take over his body, or the body who has memories of her ingrained in every cell?

Haise freezes. His mind is clawing her name, carving her name, screaming her name into his ears but he can't hear it through the muffles of shrouded memories that he can't affirm belongs to him.

Her beautiful eyes are killing him mentally. He's seen it before, staring into those hues which beckons him into her arms every time they spend together. Her swaying locks is killing him emotionally. He's felt it before, that soft, violet hair he enjoys running his fingers through. Her gentle smile is killing him wordlessly. He's seen it before, that smile directed towards him, and him only.

_Remember who you are._

The monster's voice reduces to a whisper, enunciating every word properly, carefully, clearly, for fear this is the only chance his words will get through the thick fog of fake identifies and memories.

She's approaching him and he sees her, but which _he_ sees her?


	16. Normal Life AU

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: A normal-life-highschool au where they get stuck in ayato/hinami's house because of heavy snow storms?**

* * *

"Shit. There's no way you'll be able to make it home through this storm." Ayato grumbles with his face an inch away from his bedroom window, his warm breath fogging up the glass and disappearing back.

Hinami fiddles with her sweater hem, wringing the wool with her dainty fingers; her being nervous is an understatement. They've only started dating a month and she's already going to stay overnight at his house?! Her heart is going to give way soon if it doesn't calm down.

"A-Ayato. I'm sure I'll get home somehow. I don't want to bother you-"

"Don't be crazy. Even if you do not get lost, you'll fall sick. You want to go through that episode again?" He reminds her.

_That episode_ refers to when they just started dating, Hinami catching a cold while waiting for him at the school gate. It wasn't even snowing then. With a blizzard like this, she's bound to get buried underneath all that snow and not get discovered until Spring when it all melts.

"Maybe not…" She whispers, deciding perhaps it isn't such a good idea after all. But, "Won't Touka say anything when she comes back? I have to let my mum know as well."

"Sis won't be back till morning. I bet she and that white-haired boyfriend of hers are snuggling under blankets already. As for your mom, I'm sure she'll understand. Visibility is close to zero now." He points to his window, and sure, all she sees is a blanket of white.

"I'll call her."

The line doesn't get through so she sends a text via Whatsapp instead, hoping to see a tick appearing but it doesn't. "Reception is down."

"Just relax. Just explain when the reception is back. Your mom doesn't look like the unreasonable kind." He comments as he flops down next to her by his bed.

Hinami flushes at the close contact. This may not be their first skin contact but it is their first time together home alone. For the next eight hours or so.

Ayato obviously notices his girlfriend getting all flustered and chuckles a little. Making sure to cage her as he leans towards her really red face, whispering huskily, "Boo."

"Ayato!"


	17. Sick Hinami

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: Ayahina! Where Hinami falls ill and Ayato offers to look after her when no one else will.**

* * *

"Fucking hell, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Her tiny form is buried underneath the blankets, the warm wool covering her all the way over her mouth, leaving her bright red nose and bloodshot eyes out for him to see. And sigh.

There's no way she's fit enough for their task today. While Ayato isn't keen on not completing his mission, he doesn't trust any other ghoul in the base to look after his subordinate while he's out. Eto will probably kill him if anything happens to Hinami.

"Urgh… So troublesome." He grumbles and rakes his fingers through his unkempt hair. "Wait here. Don't move. I'll go get you some medicine."

"Aye aye, Captain. Don't worry, the fever and flu will make sure I stay here."

Ayato can't believe how sassy his partner is when she's sick. Grabbing the medicine box, a glass of water, and a packet of human fillet from the fridge, he brings it over and places the packet near her. "Eat while I figure which medicine you should take."

Through hazy eyes and lazy bites, Hinami sees his furrowed brows and the word _cute_ comes to mind. He reads the label of every ziplock bag and gets increasingly frustrated; the prescription is all in their scientific name. Ayato growls and curses.

"Is there any packet that says Tylenol or Paracetamol?"

The blue-haired ghoul has no idea how those two are spelled but he can make a smart guess. He lifts up a packet with a few medicine foil containing blue and white pills. "Yeah. We have the para-something pills."

"Give me two and some water."

Seeing her struggling to sit up, Ayato begrudgingly lends a hand and pushes her back. Hinami is so weak, she can't sit without leaning on something and ends up falling against his chest. "Sorry. I'll get-"

He tugs her back in mumbles a small _whatever just take the damn medicine_.

Hinami chugs the drug down without any fuss and Ayato helps her lie back down slowly; he doesn't want her vomiting all over the place. She soon falls asleep and let the medication does it job.

Night falls and Hinami awakes with a little more energy than what she remembered having a few hours ago. Her room is dark and silent and it's weirdly peaceful with the crickets chirping outside. Reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp, Hinami is pleasantly surprised to see Ayato crouching over her bedside, sleeping with his head on her bed.

"Thank you, Ayato." She whispers.

"Whatever, stupid Hinami." His sleep-mumbling makes her giggle a little and she turns off the lamp, planning to get more rest for a long day tomorrow.


	18. Uptown Girl

**Requested by ayahinas ~**

**Prompt: *waves* how about ayahina 'uptown girl and low class boy' prompt? As in hinami having a good social status and ayato don't, but she still likes him? ; D ( and btw hi cute mutual )**

* * *

**A/N: This escalated rather quickly….**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be shopping now? I heard there's a sale at Gucci, Prada, whatever shitty brands there is. Oh wait, you don't need a sale to buy all those nonsense."

Hinami waves off the harmless, subtle insult and continues to tidy up his utterly cluttered room. Why she does this, he does not even want to start thinking about it. For fuck's sake, the humming girl lives in the upper districts with an army of servants at her disposal and what does she choose to do over the weekend? Visit him and clean up his room like a maid.

"If I don't do this, you'll probably never see the floorboard for the rest of your life."

Her smile is ridiculously blinding for someone doing chores - it's not even their's - and Ayato gives up. No matter how hard he tries to push her out of his door, she comes barging in with the strength of a mad woman. Ayato thinks she and Sis will make good friends but let's not go there.

He has no idea how Hinami forced her way - literally - into his life and his apartment - he should have thrown her out but her glare promises a painful death - and somewhere along the lines of _fucking hell she's here again_, it turns into _I wonder what time she's coming over_.

Hinami enjoys her visits to her coursemate. She never gets to do anything in her house and it's so boring. Her parents insists she isn't of suitable age to hang out with society even though she is already twenty years old, not twelve. Though said woman is twenty years old, she blushes when she finds an R-rated magazine buried under his bed and apprehensively picks up the offending thing and dumps it inconspicuously into the dustbin.

"Oi, what did you throw?"

"N-nothing!"

Her stuttering gives her away and Ayato peaks behind her back to see his favourite porn star sitting all crumpled in the plastic. "Who gave you permission to throw my stuff away?"

His narrowed eyes only makes him look sexier and Hinami gulps and looks to the side, suddenly feeling the temperature in his room rise a few Celsius. "It's vulgar."

.

.

.

Ayato bursts out laughing and starts slamming his fist into the freshly-made bed. _Did she just fucking said it's vulgar?!_ His laughter subsides after he feels more abs forming in his abdomen, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Have you not seen the human body before?"

Hinami splutters, taking his words as a form of insult. She's a biology student, same as him, of course she has seen the human body! Only in diagrams though. "W-what kind of s-stupid question is that?"

"Then why the fuck is it vulgar?"

In actuality, Hinami doesn't think of it as vulgar but this is her first time seeing the real thing in front of her and can't help but think she's seen a whole new world. Slumping onto the floor beside his bed, she buries her head between her knees and groans frustratingly. In fact, she's extremely curious about the human anatomy thus she took up her course.

Voicing out her thoughts in a meek voice, Ayato smirks like a predator who found his prey. "You're curious, you say?"

A nod.

"How about we help each other out? I'm really interested in the human anatomy too."

"How? I didn't bring my books and notes with me."

Ayato slaps her on the back and teaches her, "there are other ways to study. Let me show you how."


	19. Please Notice Me!

**Requested by mielitapot ~**

**Prompt: Xmas gift - touken/uni professors kaneki and touka making the students fawn over their cute relationship on campus please**

* * *

"I can carry all those myself, you know?" Though Touka is no weakling, Kaneki insists on carrying her file - or whatever was needed for her lecture - for her as they walk back to the teacher's office. "And why were you camping outside the lab just now? I thought you had a class to teach."

Kaneki grins all too cheerfully, happy at the fact that he gets to see his girlfriend for five more minutes today. "It ended early; those kids are so smart." The literature professor can't be any more proud of his latest batch of students who signed up for the tough module. His usual students can be summed up like this: 80% are forced to take it because for some insane reason, credits for this course is ridiculously high for an elective, 15% thought Shakespear is everything, the remaining 5% hates Fifty Shades of Grey.

No wonder Kaneki is thoroughly elated with his current batch; they love The Black Goat's Egg.

Touka knows he doesn't mean anything negative but her eyebrow twitched involuntarily; she absolutely, completely suck at literature. "Everyone is smart when compared to me."

He swore he felt a murderous aura emit and unconsciously shuffled an inch away, as if that inch determines whether he lives or die if Touka decides to grace him with her fist. Touka is undoubtedly kind, caring, unexpectedly affectionate and he loves her more than his books but there are times where it's just best to not tick her off for the sake of one's safety.

* * *

"Oh boy, Kaneki is at it again."

"I'm not surprised. You should have seen how down he was when Touka was mad at him last month; he made us summarize The Widow's Story in thirty fucking minutes."

"But you have to admit that Touka is kinda cute when she isn't upset."

"Yeah. She even managed to make that white hair creep smile. Rumour has it that he's never smiled before Touka began teaching in Kamii."

"Dude! I would so smile for her!"

* * *

"I am going to pummel their ass."

"You will do no such thing." Touka reaches up and pinch him by the ear, resulting in a really sissy squeal elicited by the man she calls her boyfriend. "They are just paying compliments."

"But Touka! You never let me compliment you!" He pouts while pathetically pouting, trying to wriggle out of her strong hold.

Much effort. Wow result. Very ear.

"That's because your compliments are oh-so-cheesy I feel like I have a chunk of mozzarella in my mouth. _Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!_ Really, Ken? Good thing you're not a cop otherwise God help us all." She tries imitating him and though it's a well executed, the guilty as fuck person blushes.

"I was only trying to get you to notice me!"

"Dude! It's hard to not notice someone with white hair and black nails!"


	20. PUNishment

**Requested by pseudocitrus ~**

**Prompt: Xmas Gift — Touka/Sasaki (counts as Touken?! if not then just "Touken") — something involving a Christmas date~ Lots of Christmas puns (if Sasaki)~ Maybe mistletoe?! (≧▽≦)**

* * *

In hindsight, Touka knew that this would happen; hell, she should even bet her entire allowance and walk away with a fortune but that doesn't mean she's not allowed to feel frustrated three hours into their date.

They have already bought most of the necessary stuff needed for the Christmas party at :re and settled for a small break at one of the homely cafes nearby Hinami recommended to her. The interior was dimly lighted with candles placed around strategically to provide enough lighting and a warm glow to its customers. If Touka didn't know better, she would have said the owner is totally selling the whole romantic setting for couples.

Placing the various bags beside her as Haise slips into the opposite bench of their booth, Touka listens to the pretty waitress mention their Special of the Day and promotions, the chef's recommendations and so on and so forth. She decides on the promotional set; gingerbread man and a cup of black coffee while Haise orders a chicken pie and an espresso.

Their order soon arrives to their delight. The presentation scores full marks and the coffee smells heavenly. The moment the waitress walks away, Haise stares at the condiments placed at the side of their table with a hungry glint in his eyes, a familiar action that makes warning bells and klaxons start going off in Touka's mind.

"You know, there's so many spices here," Haise picks up the pepper and gives it a little shake, "it's _Season's Greetings_!"

Touka gives a hopeless laugh at his nth pun of the day and bites viciously into the poor gingerbread man.

They soon leave after finishing their light meal and Haise pays the bill, not forgetting to tip the friendly waitress generously. The mall is getting crowded as more people throng in for a lazy dinner. What took them five minutes to go up now takes thirty torturous minutes to reach the first floor.

"We should have taken the lift."

"Awww, Touka, this is one way to _lift_ up your spirit for Christmas." Haise exclaims with a smile too wide for her taste.

Touka prays for someone or something to give her strength.

The first floor is absolutely brimming with people with a Christmas event going on at the atrium - there's a Santa Claus sitting on his throne for picture-taking and also fulfilling wishes - forcing the couple to squeeze their way through to the entrance.

Finally emerging, they stumble a little from the sudden availability of personal space and fresh air.

"Wow, I was getting a little _Claus_trophobic in there."

It's probably the best course of action to not punch him and knock him out cold since he is carrying the heavy bottles but Touka is sorely tempted to.

The ride back is silent, much to Touka's happiness. Unloading the bags and opening the back door of :re, Touka holds the door open to allow Haise in. Quickly placing the bag full of glass bottles by the table near them, he stretches his muscles quickly, releasing a sigh of contentment when he hears the satisfying _pop_ in his neck. Opening his eyes, Haise spots something he likes.

"Touka!"

"What?" She looks at him but notices his finger pointing upwards and looks up. "Oh."

Haise sneaks an arm around her waist and pulls her in for a traditional kiss but it stops short when Touka placed a manicured finger - courtesy of Hinami - between their lips.

"Wha-"

"Your _pun_ishment for the day." She delivers to him on a silver platter and smiles evilly when his face of elation turns to one of a kicked puppy.


	21. Hairdresser Hinami

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: I'm not sure if you're still taking AyaHina prompts, but could you write one where Hinami gives Ayato a haircut when his hair begins to get a tad bit too wild? Arigatou :3**

* * *

"Hinami! Have you seen my clips?!"

Hinami looks up from her latest purchase and sees Ayato combing his fringe back violently, his brows meeting each other depicting his mood: bad.

"You told me to throw it away last week when it broke. Didn't you buy any new ones?"

"Ah fuck. No wonder I couldn't find them," he scolds himself. Now he has to suffer an itchy nose and eyes until the mall is open tomorrow. Not only that, even his rubber bands have somewhat disappeared into thin air.

"I can help you cut your hair if you'd like," she offers with a smile.

"If you're as clumsy with a pair of scissors as you are in training, I won't have a face left. And I like my face, thank you very much."

Hinami flushes at his words, both in embarrassment and indignant. True, she still has a long, long, long way to go as an Aogiri member but she has improved! In face, she is proud to say that she made Ayato trip once during their fight. Bless her parents for 2 kagunes.

"…ne. Oi!"

"Huh?" She returned back to the real world with that rude greeting.

"Were you even listening?"

The female ghoul smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck. "Heheh. Not exactly."

Ayato grunts and mutters another rude word. "I'm telling you to cut my hair, okay? I don't have the time to wait at the mall tomorrow since Eto just messaged me our fucking long to-do list."

Hinami quickly stuffs her bookmark and keep her book away. Shifting the furniture away, spreading newspaper all over the floor, pushing Ayato into the chair while ordering him to take his top off unless he wants hair in his clothes, Hinami happily gathers the scissors and comb and drapes a plastic sheet over him.

The snipping sound is oddly soothing and her fingers running through his hair is not unwelcomed. It feels way better than dealing with imbeciles who cannot shut the fuck up for 2 minutes.

Hinami finishes the back quickly and stands in front of him to cut his fringe next. However, there is a slight problem.

"A-Ayato, do you mind…."

"What?"

Her face feels extremely hot and she can't believe what she's about to ask next. "Do you mind… spreading your legs apart. I can't cut very well if I stand beside you and my back will get very tired if I lean forward form the front…"

He wonders why she's as red as a tomato when she has already requested more than this last night. "Sure," he drawls, opening his leg up as if he's morphed into a frog.

Hinami shuffles shyly, taking extra care to not look him in the eye in case she explodes. Combing his locks free of any tangles, Hinami gathers them in her fingers and continues to snip, trying her hardest to ignore the delicious heat around her thigh area.

"All right, comb your hair the way you usually do."

Doing as instructed, Ayato reaches up and does his hair the usual style by feel. "Done."

Hinami scrutinizes for any weird strand sticking out of place and spots a few, and proceeds to chop them off without any mercy. "All done!" She announces cheerfully.

Ayato stands after she removes the plastic sheet and walks to his room to see how badly she did. Hmmmm, not bad. They should do this more often to save money, at least for him. If it looks wrong, he'll just brush it off as having a bad hair day, not that anyone will comment on his looks other than Eto and Naki.

"Hinami, thanks. Next time he-" Ayato pauses when he sees her staring wistfully at the pair of scissors, as if she's recalling a fond memory. He's seen her done this before when she first joined Aogiri. She does it more often when her hair gets long and a haircut is in order. He played it off as she's homesick or something but seeing her doing it again makes him curious once more.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispers against the shell of her ear as he hugs her from behind. To her credit, Hinami didn't jump in surprise like she would have years ago.

"Nothing much. I just remembered some stuff."

"You sure. I don't want to see you slashing yourself when I'm not around."

Hinami can't help but roll her eyes. "Ayato, in case you've forgotten, we're ghouls. If knives can't hurt us, what can this pair of puny scissors do?"

"You have a point. But still, no."

"Sir, yes, sir," she obeys and flicks his nose playfully.


	22. Clubbing AU

**Requested by fattanionsama ~**

**Prompt: Club Dancing AU! Ayato takes Hinami out to the club for the first, and becomes over protective when he notices a bunch of goofballs crushing on his girl.**

* * *

He knew it was a bad idea. He fucking knew it was a bad idea. He. Just. Fucking. Knew. Who the hell will consider it an awesome idea when the end result is lots of dickheads surrounding their girlfriend unnecessarily close.

He should have smelled the consequences the moment Hinami batted her eyelashes innocently on her 18th birthday three days ago. Being the sucker he is, Ayato relented in her request to take her to go clubbing since she can_legally_ enter now; she's heard of his misadventures of getting hurled out gracefully by the bouncers before and it doesn't seem all too good if Kaneki hears about her being in the same situation.

All he did was go to the bar to get her favourite Bloody Mary, and a vodka for himself. How did it end up with her surrounded at their tall table?

Ayato loves her smiling face; only when he's the reason for it, and maybe Kaneki and Touka and their unofficial gang, but not when it's one of the douchebags beside her. And that shy look on her face screams he should take action before those assholes do anything funny.

And funny they did. Douche A hands were getting too close to Hinami's perky butt which resulted in Ayato's fist pummeling into said douche's face not only once.

"Ayato!"

Hinami doesn't get the chance to continue. Ayato is dragging her away from the scene he caused - zero fucks given to the shit who is lying in his own blood - to a secluded corner hidden by huge ass potted plants.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing just now?!"

Hinami is utterly stumped at how riled up her boyfriend is. She knows he isn't the best tempered person on earth but this is his first time directing his anger at her.

"Wha-"

She gets cut off when Ayato cages her, slamming his forearms against the wall behind her.

"That fucker's hand was _this close_," He brings his face right in front of her to signify just how close she was to being molested, "to your ass."

Hinami stays quiet, not because Ayato is furious - his eyes expresses his emotions for him, burning with flamed anger which he is trying to hold back because he cannot and will not hurt her - but because she sees where he's coming from.

Slowly reaching up her hands, Hinami soothes the deep frowns between his furrowed brows and lays a gentle kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Thank you, Ayato. For protecting me."

His lips crush onto hers and she doesn't shy away like she usually does in public. It's a haze of heated kisses and scorching touches. Before she knows it, or rather, feels it, her dress is bunched at her waist with Ayato's fingers working her most feminine area.

"A-Aya-!"

This time it's her moans getting in her way and though the music is still relatively loud, Hinami starts to worry that someone will see them. Her worry is unfounded; Ayato has no plans on stopping and if she's afraid of someone spotting them, all he has to do is swallow her moans and her his groans.

Ayato feels his entire body heating up and it has nothing to do with the lack of air-conditioning in this corner. Hinami's fingers are caressing everywhere he wants to be touched and she has not even reached the most important part. His pants is painfully tight and it definitely needs some attention.

Good thing Hinami knows him a little woo well, especially at times like this.

The zip goes unheard by neither of them, both too consumed by their love for each other. His unbuttoned shirt makes it so much easier for her to touch him, and scratch him when he starts thrusting incessantly - Hinami loves scratching and Ayato loves to be scratched - as he found the spot easily.

Doing it in public makes everything more exciting, thrilling, with the dangers of getting caught. The new sensation brings them to a new high when they both hit their climax and Ayato is most definitely willing to do this one, or a lot more times and Hinami shyly agrees with him.

Still, "I'm never bringing you to a club again."

Hinami only innocently smiles at Ayato, already forming her next plan silently.


	23. Lil Miko

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: AyaHina Pet AU! Hinami decides to adopt a kitten and Ayato gets jealous because she's giving all her attention to the pet, and not to him :3**

* * *

"Get rid of it."

If her kakugan can shoot lasers out, Ayato would have died over a thousand times. "It's a downpour outside and you want me to put her back out there?! Do you have a heart, Ayato?!"

He wants to scream _of course I do_ but there's no way he's accepting any animals in his house. Not when either of them may not return home any day. "I'll kill it if I see it tomorrow morning."

"I hate you."

It wasn't meant to be heard by him but he goes to bed with an unusually heavy heart.

* * *

To her credit, he doesn't see the offended kitten. Not until he enters her room to wake her up. The bloody thing is sleeping all curled up next to his girlfriend. Oh no, he's not feeling jealous at all. Not at all.

"Hinami!" He screams at the top of his lungs, not caring it's only 7 in the morning. In return, Hinami awakes screaming too, which results in a chain reaction with Little Kitty waking up hissing at the intruder.

They hear their neighbour screaming profanities for the rude disturbance and Ayato mentally flips his finger at them. He plans to splash some dog poop as revenge.

"Why did you scream?" She whines softly, hand still clutching at her chest, wryly thinking if this is his method to test if ghouls can die from heart attack or not. Little Kitty meows her sentiments too, bringing Ayato back to reality.

"Why is the cat still here?!"

"It's still raining, you idiot. I'm not going to put it back out."

Ayato takes a deep breath to calm down but it isn't helping much. "Hinami. It's the monsoon season now. It's going to be raining for the next few weeks."

"Yeah. I know that." She mumbles sleepily and lies back down, pulling the covers up and getting ready to fall back asleep.

"We're not keeping the cat!"

Hinami's words turn inaudible and Ayato storms out in a hussy fit.

For some reason, there hasn't been any mission given to them for the next few days and Hinami spends her time wisely by nursing Little Kitty, now called Miko, back to health. The little Devil, as Ayato calls it, now has her own cat litter box and sleeping bed but her favourite place is still Hinami's lap. Which explains why Ayato is seated at the very far end – which is only 20cm away from Hinami – and staring at the Devil like it offended him personally. In a way, it did.

Hinami never gave him such undivided attention before, unless it's during their sexy times. She never spent 3 hours petting him. She never spent cooing and playing peek-a-boo with him – not that he really wants it but reasons. But the most infuriating part is the little shit is sleeping with his girlfriend. Every. Single. Night!

He's certain he isn't suffering from inferiority complex.

A little vicious voice at the back of his mind is telling him to assert dominance. Make them acknowledge he's the alpha in this house.

Standing up all of a sudden with renewed and unnecessary energy, Ayato faces his still-cooing girlfriend and calls for her attention in a clear voice. "Hinami."

The female ghoul looks up innocently and smiles sweetly, "Yes?"

No matter how many lives he's taken before meeting her, no matter how many tears he's wiped away in secret for fear of losing her, no matter how many times he's reprimanded Hinami for putting herself in danger for saving him, Ayato's unnecessary anger melts away at the sight of her genuinely smiling face. He knows the amount of happiness he can give her is limited considering they're both in Aogiri and if this shitty pussy can make her happy, he supposes he can let the damn thing stay for a while longer.

He sighs in defeat, "Miko can stay until you find a new home for her."

Hinami is elated at the wonderful news and jumps up to hug her boyfriend. Seeing the group hug, Miko joins in and hugs Ayato's pants, her sharp claws piercing through the material and sinking into his skin.

"Ouch fucking hell! I'm throwing this vicious beast out now!"

"Ayato!"


	24. Missing You (Kaneki's PoV)

**A/N: So I thought of a really NSFW headcanon and shared it with mielitapot, and decided we each write 1 PoV for our OTP.**

**_Headcanon: Touka and Kaneki miss each other so much, they end up having wet dreams._**

* * *

Kaneki is screwed. Really screwed, in every sense.

"Fuck," he hisses when she grinds herself forward in a hard motion, feeling his balls disappearing inside her as she works him to her heart's content. After three years of not seeing the other, Kaneki honestly expected her to kill him, not fuck him like a tigress.

Touka smirks a little as she stops moving; he's sweating profusely and panting as if he just ran ten miles in two minutes, his body starting to spasm with him being so close to reaching his orgasm but there is no fucking way she's gonna let him have it easy.

Kaneki groans in agony when the little minx stopped just before he could release. His eyes once shut, re-open when his heart rate drop back a little. "Touka..." he moans, but it is lost when she starts working herself back and forth. It is unfair, he thinks somewhat coherently, that she's dominating him. Releasing the tight grip on her left hip, Kaneki sneaks his finger between them and massage her clitoris.

Oh what he would give to hear the beautiful sounds she spills out every day.

With her riding him like a horse and the strangling sounds she makes whenever he rubs her the way she loves, Kaneki can feel a fire coiling tight and deep in his balls once again. Not allowing Touka to stop again, the grip on her hip returns and he start thrusting upwards with thrice the enthusiasm.

Touka comes first, her muscles unstrung and taken apart as her walls clench and releases without any control. She's barely finished, vision still bright when Kaneki holds her tight and starts spurting forcefully into her, his moans turning incoherent and ragged.

He finds it somewhat strange when Touka doesn't flop beside him – not that he has any experience but it is what his guts are telling him – so he opens his eyelids and blink furiously at the sight of the stark grey ceiling he call his temporary shack. His heart is still beating wildly, trying to catch his breath from the unexpected euphoric experienced he just felt.

"Touka...?" He whispers uncertainly. The missing heat he welcomes with all his heart is missing.

All he got for a reply was a frog croaking way too loudly at 4am outside.

Kaneki turns to his side and finally feels something running over his abdomen, finally realizing what happened while he was asleep.


	25. Missing You (Touka's PoV)

** So I got permission to post Touka's version here. It's written by the lovely Mielitapot. **

**You guys may also read it her tumblr at ****_ post/108371786808/bruuhhh-this-is-based-on-k-kos-wonderful-and (for some reason FFNet refuses to show the entire URL. If anyone of you wants it, just drop me a message and I will give you the link.)_**

* * *

Touka sat up, panting and sweating from her dream. She glanced around her dark room before flopping back on her bed. She brought a trembling hand up to cover her eyes.

__As always, his hands start to caress her face first. His fingertips trailing from her cheekbones to her neck. Down, down to her collarbones. Slowly inching his way down to her exposed chest.__

__Touka gulped before sighing and letting her hands trail down..down to her breasts.__

__She holds back a groan as his warm hands expertly grope at her breasts, gently. Her heartbeat growing faster and harder at his touches.__

__"A bit sensitive…as always, huh..Touka-chan?"__

__She shudders as she tries to hold back a moan. Touka hears him cluck his tongue.__

__"No holding back, Touka-chan..I want to hear your voice."__

She gritted her teeth as cold air blew against her erect nipples. She worked them so hard, it felt almost…almost painful. She couldn't help but groan quietly.

__"That's it..that's my good girl."__

Touka lowered her hands. She pushed at her shorts and her legs kicked it off from herself. She gasped and forced herself to slow down.

__She gasps as his fingers move down to her core. He is barely touching her but she could feel her knees tremble. His fingers pumping in and out of her—with that sweet, slow pace he had. It's like he was torturing her.__

_"___Aaaah!"__

__Kaneki smiles at her—and she can see the promise in his expression. It makes her weak. Touka's eyes widens as he lowers his head, eyes staring straight at her eyes.__

__Touka stops him half-way.__

_"___N-no, I…I can't take anymore. I..want you. Now."__

__She feels his breath on her and she couldn't help but shudder.__

_"___Of course."__

She worked furiously now, her fingers deep inside her core. Touka wanted to recreate that feeling—that hot, delicious feeling from her dream. Two fingers were not enough.

_"___Touka-chan…"__

__He grabs her legs and push it over his shoulders, giving him more space. He slams his hips against hers—hard, violently.__

_"___I missed you so much.." He mutters before kissing her, hands traveling her body again.__

Touka turned in her bed, fingers—three of them—working on her body furiously, trying to keep up with her emotions, with her needs.

__He slams his hips faster, almost giving her no time to breathe. He fills her completely, making her feel whole, complete.__

_"___Touka-chan.." Kaneki groans. "I..I love.."__

"Kaneki!"

Her vision blurred. Touka flopped back on her bed, panting—spent from her high.

A few tears leaked out.

And she closed her eyes, muttering..

"Idiot..I miss you."

**End.**


	26. A Little Incentive

Hands buried deep inside his pockets with his hoodie up, Ayato looks like a creepy stalker with the way he's is lingering outside a shop, his glare scaring away the ball-less security guards and giving shop owners legit reasons to call the police.

"I'm done here!"

His blue eyes meets his girlfriend's warm brown with a sharp glare. Already used to his glares, Hinami waves it off like it is nothing dangerous and grabs his arm, dragging him to the next store she has in mind.

"Urgh, Hinami," he whines, "how many more stores do you plan to rob?"

They've already been in the mall since one in the afternoon and it's already been three hours since. If Ayato has to stay here any longer, he would probably pay the old grandma they just walked by to push him over the railings and end his misery.

"Awww, cheer up, Ayato," she says cheerfully, ignoring his dark mumblings behind her and continues, "this is the last stop for today," she announces, both of them standing out Victoria's Secret. "If you can be a good boy and wait for me a little longer, I'll buy something inside _just for you_," her voice dripping with honey and a promising night.

Ayato gulps.

Perhaps he can wait a little longer.


	27. Looking Forward

**A little birthday fic for mielitapot ~**

* * *

Haise can count the number of times he'd seen Touka cry with one hand, which kind of explains why he's in a silent state of panic, at three in the bloody morning, noticing with growing worry when her tears start leaking from her closed eyelids even faster.

"Touka, why must you _tear _me apart even when you're sleeping?!" he screams to himself internally; nobody is awake to appreciate the pun, except him.

Discarding the pathetic pun aside, Haise shakes her shoulders gently, not wanting to scare his wife, nor wanting a punch to his face. Touka grunts like she's in pain and the dual-toned hair husband considered calling an ambulance before seeing her eyelids flutter open, orbs gleaming with unshed tears.

"Touka?"

She turns to her right to face the source of the voice, only to realise she had been crying. Shuffling below the heavy blanket to bring up her arm to wipe away her tears, Haise does it for her instead, using his long sleeves to dab away the evidence of her bad dream.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

Touka doesn't reply because she has no idea what exactly she is apologising for. That, and letting him see her cry again.

"Don't be sorry," he gently chides, "I want to see every side of you; including your backside," he adds cheekily and receives a kick straight to the shin. Haise is thanking all the gods he can think of it isn't a jab at his crotch. "Sorry!" he apologises this time.

Swiping a tissue from the bed stand, he holds it to her slightly red nose and tells her to blow. She does and grimaces at the amount of mucus that came out. "Yucks."

Haise laughs it off and flings the dirty tissue into the dustbin. Turning back, he questions her in a low voice, "So, what were you dreaming of?"

At his question, Touka eyes cast down, sadness taking over and she starts to tremble at the memories.

He quickly shuffles closer and hugs her, one arm behind her head and the other one behind her back, rubbing it slowly; he knows it calms her down. Haise can feel her tears again, this time against his chest with her hands crumpling his shirt

"Shhhhh," he hums softly. It works to an extent, her trembling reducing to only minor shivers, and her tears stopping but her hands doesn't release his shirt, still holding onto it for dear life.

"I dreamt about you leaving again," her words trailing off towards the end. He can hear her gritting her teeth; from suppressing her tears or anger, he doesn't know, but he holds her tighter regardless.

"I'm sorry," is what he wants to say but it doesn't escape his lips when Touka kisses him to shut him up.

"Save it if you're going to apologise. I've heard enough sorries from you to last me ten lifetimes," she admonishes him, making her actions clearer by biting his nose gently.

It is kind of funny to him; why is he the one being comforted?

It's true he probably said sorry enough to last her ten lifetimes, but he feels as if it isn't enough. But then again, Touka punched him across the cafe and enlightened him, saying that if saying sorry solves everything, then what is the CCG for?

Haise sighs in defeat; there's no way he can win his wife, at least not in this lifetime.

"Fine," he gruffs, "but don't think about that anymore. Please?"

He puts on his best puppy face. Touka wants to wipe if off with Shitty Nishiki's used boxers.

"I can't help it, you know. It's not as if I can control what I dream."

"Fair enough. But for now, let's focus on our future," he grins, rubbing her swollen belly with love and care.

Daddy-to-be can't wait to see the product of their love. Mummy-to-be can't wait too.


	28. The Straightener

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'll be fine. You just go get breakfast ready, alright?" Ayato mumbles, still fiddling with the god-damn straightener. It proves to be a tricky little shit, not that he is very technology-savvy but how hard can it be if even Hinami can work this thing out.

Hinami giggles as she slithers out of the bathroom. "If you say so."

* * *

Ayato walks out of the bathroom and takes a seat at the makeshift dining table they have, which is also known at the coffee table, once he's done tackling the monster machine. It looks just as nice as what Hinami would have done so it should be fine.

"So, what do you think of your first attempt at using the straightener?" she asks as she brings out a tray filled two plates of human fillet and 2 mugs of hot coffee and sets it on the table.

"No big deal at all. I don't get why you were fussing about it earlier."

He's boasting and Hinami knows it but she lets it slide, allowing his ego to inflate until she finds the chance to shoot it all down. "I see." She start digging in, forking a cube of red meat and bringing it to her mouth, chewing it slowly to savour the sweetness of yesterday's haul. "Can you hand me the remote control? I want to watch the news."

"Sure."

The moment Ayato turns to the back to find the remote is when she starts choking on her food, prompting the Ukaku ghoul to startle and turn back, quickly reaching over to pat her back. "What the fuck? I turn around for half a second and you're already in trouble. At home, no less."

Hinami would love to bite back but she can't get the words out when she's busy holding down the chortles of laughter threatening to escape. She knew Ayato is a closet dork, no matter how badass he thinks he is, but this beats everything.

"Uhm, Ayato," she chokes a little again, thumping her chest for a good measure to make sure all the food goes down the correct passage way this time, "I think you should leave the straightening to me next time."

"Huh? Why? I look fine."

Since Ayato is more of an action than words guy, she guides him to the bathroom and makes him face slightly sideways, and she brings out a smaller hand-held mirror for him to scrutinise his lack-of-accomplishment more closely.

She wishes she had a camera on hand to capture the pure look of horror that overtook her boyfriend's face.


	29. Touken Smut Week - First Time

5 minutes in his house and Haise is already regretting this.

"T-Touka! Stop digging through my- Oh my god not that box!"

"Whoaaaa, I didn't know you can actually-"

The R-rated magazine is promptly snatched out of her hands and hidden behind his back, as if that will stop Touka from prying even deeper into his treasure box. His precious collections accumulated over the years of day-dreaming and horrendous part time jobs because he's curious, and just plain horny.

Haise can't stop the onslaught of blushing when Touka flips through another R-rated magazine nonchalantly and makes noises of _ooooh_s and _aaaaah_s when she sees... certain pictures. Explicit pictures that leaves no room for confusion.

"This looks interesting," Touka expresses curiously and shoves a certain page in his face, "Have you tried this before?"

Haise pushes the article of porn away to get a clearer look and his blush increases ten folds. He always wanted to do this but, "No. I can't... exactly do this alone even though I'm _hand_some."

"That's true..." Touka hums and ignores the lame pun, a wicked idea forming in her head. _Oh well, why not?_

"Let's try this."

"Okay let- whoa wait what?!" his voice increases a few notches; so much for being the calm and collected one in the relationship.

Calmly repeating herself, making sure to enunciate her words one by one, as if she's talking to a 5 year old kid, Touka is extremely pleased to see the many hidden faces of a certain Haise Sasaki. Crawling towards him on all fours, she straddles him comfortably and begins to undo his silk tie – rich bastard. Noticing he's just staring dumbfoundedly at her with his mouth hanging open, Touka scratches the bottom of his chin lightly and pushes it up, sighing in his ear, "I'd rather your mouth be open elsewhere."

Haise gulps. This is his first time seeing his girlfriend so sultry, and holy shit, he'd be lying if he says he's not turned on. Her kakugan is showing and so is his. But this time, it's not out of _hunger_ hunger but another type of hunger which is nestling way below their tummies.

Remembering some tips on the porn site he visited "by accident" last night, Haise conveniently recalls that his fingers have another use.

Time to try it out.

Touka's having fun, trailing her lips down his smooth neck and peppering kisses with a few touches of light bites at his collarbone when she moans sensually, the heavenly sound boosting Haise's ego skywards and judging by the way her hips have already started to move in sync, he doesn't need any more encouragement.

It's not fair that Touka's already splitting apart while he's still looks so normal. Sliding her sharp nails against his well built torso lightly, Touka unzips his pants and begins to rub him through his boxers.

"Fuck!" He gasps loudly.

"Oh? I thought all you knew was stupid puns." She teases him, increasing the pressure as she continues with her administrations. The cotton soon feels like an obstruction, prompting Touka to pull down his boxers to rub him skin against skin. His hips starts jerking uncontrollably and Touka quickly releases her hold on him.

The growl he makes is absolutely sexy. "Touka, it's not nice to tease."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Haise never backs down from a challenge. With a good grip and a pull, Haise towers over Touka now and rips off her blouse, uncaring that 2 buttons flew into his potted plant by the bookshelf. Taking a deep breath with his face buried in the crook of her shoulder, the lingering aroma of coffee and citrus brings a sense of calmness, but not for long. Her fingers have begun wandering much to his happiness. To punish her for the tease earlier on, Haise grabs his half undone tie and ties her wrists together.

Touka voices her displeasure and starts rebelling. Lifting her sock-clad feet, she rubs his balls along the length of her shin and revels in the way he bites his lips. If only she's the one biting them. Her skirt gathers at her hips, revealing her panties as she uses her toes to push down his boxers.

The sudden coldness hitting his member jolts Haise's senses. She won't be that smug for long, he confidently smirks. Removing her panties in one smooth move, Haise dips his head between her legs and if he thought her body smells delicious, her sex is positively mouth-watering.

He presses an affectionate kiss on the inside of her thigh before closing the gap between his mouth and her clit. Touka clenches her fist painfully and can only scream silently while Haise pleasures her with his tongue and talented fingers.

"Haise...!" she manages to utter hoarsely. "I –"

Haise cruelly pulls away when he feels her inner muscles contracting dangerously. Licking away her fluids staining his fingers as he stares at her coolly, he questions her innocently, "You called?"

Touka promises to herself to punch him in the balls once they're done. "I'm gonna kick your ass," she takes a deep breath after every word; he has worked her up quite a bit

Haise is very pleased with his efforts so far.

Touka tries to close her legs and press them together to achieve the pleasing friction but Haise's hands on her thighs are stubbornly keeping them apart. "If you're not gonna continue soon, I swear this will be the first and last time we're ever doing thi–"

She didn't notice Haise's overlooming presence and mewls when she feels his manhood, warm and rigid, rubbing against her feminine folds.

"Touka..." He breathes, breath hot against her ear as he begins to push forward into her core until he cannot go any further.

_Holy fuck, it feels good_.

Their moans steadily grow louder as Haise leaves everything to instinct because his brain can no longer function properly, not when Touka is making him feel like _like that_. Without warning, Touka's inner walls contracts and she comes, his name spilling from her mouth as if he's her prayers. Her wanton cries combined with her pulsating sheath doesn't spare Haise for long. His release peaks swiftly and feels himself spasming, vision filled with white, sparkling dots.

He crumbles on top of his girlfriend unceremoniously once he feels he's been milked thoroughly.

"Oof! Get off; you're heavy." Touka complains as she struggles under his weight. She still catching her breath and Haise isn't making it any easier.

Instead of doing as told, Haise gathers her in his arms and lies sideways, snuggling his face into her warm chest with glee. Touka tries to push him off, adrenaline and hormones wearing off and finally realising what they just did but gives up after hearing him purr like a fucking cat. "It feels so nice inside you."

"Shut up, Haise!"


	30. Touken Smut Week - Blindfold

That's weird, he thinks. He's sure his eyes are opened but all he sees is pitch black. Just as he was about to reach up in search whatever was obstructing his sight, he finds his hands oddly bounded. By what, he doesn't know.

He's pretty sure he's at home, lying in his – their – bed, judging by the familiar citrus soap Touka always uses to wash their sheets with. Which brings the questions to mind: where is the soothing warmth of his wife and why the fuck is he held captive in his own house?

Kaneki isn't some laid back dude anymore. There's no way he couldn't hear any break-in unless the intruder is a ninja. Even then, the smell of the stranger would have woken him up no matter what.

"Overworking your brain much in the morning, Ken?"

She just called him Ken. By his given name.

.

.

.

Something is not right; the last time she called him Ken, he got locked out of his own house on a winter night.

"Touka, wha–"

"Just relax, dear." He didn't notice the bed to his immediate left dip.

Her words hold promises he dares to believe in.

Sensing her shifting away to the foot of their bed, he feels her nails scraping along the waist band of his boxers and the thing removed within the next second.

_Don't tell me..._

His mind promptly shuts down when he feels his morning wood completely wrapped in her mouth. A sharp hiss escapes his clenched teeth at the heat consuming him quite literally, threatening to tear him apart at the seams and bring him down to ruins.

"To-Touka...!"

Without his sight, his other senses have heightened to compensate for the loss of one. Every light scratch of her nails, every sharp graze of her teeth, Kaneki is able to detect every slight movement. One hand rubbing him in rhythm to her mouth while the other is caressing his balls delicately, Kaneki is putty in her hands.

Knowing his wife isn't big on oral, he can't help but wonder why the sudden change in her morning routine of waking him up. On a Saturday, no less. Sensing what's on his mind, Touka releases his head with a popping sound and Kaneki groans painfully at the loss of her heat.

"You've been working way too hard lately so I thought maybe this," she strokes the underside of his length and smirks when she sees him shiver, "will make you relax a little." ending her words with a kiss on his naked head.

Although she's pretty confident that her husband will be more than a little relaxed once she's done with him.

Her breath is hitting his member with every word and he struggles for words which die whenever she does _that thing_ with her tongue.

"Fuc..k!"

He guess that counts as one word out but his accomplishment is short-lived as he cums violently. Kaneki thought Touka would have pulled away but when he continues to feel her mouth around him, continuing to suck him off until he's thoroughly sated, he doesn't know to be in awe or horrified that he just came in his beautiful wife's mouth.

Already drained of energy when it's not even past 10 in the morning, Kaneki feels himself falling back asleep. He should be ashamed but Touka's sweet whispers are lulling him back to sleep.

"Rest well." She kisses his forehead, positive her husband's already in lalaland.


	31. Touken Smut Week - Onsen

"Touka!" His voice rings throughout the house, "Where are you?"

"In here!"

Walking towards the source of her lovely voice, Kaneki finds his wife in their newly furnished study room, busy grading her students' submissions. With her fringe held at the top of her head with the clip he gave her for her birthday this year, Kaneki's able to clearly see the deep creases marring her forehead made by her scowling. Judging by the growing eye bags, he concludes she didn't sleep well last night. Again. This makes it the 4th night in a row and he is getting worried about his wife's health.

He wants to help her relieve some stress but he only knows the human body has 206 bones. Frustrated, he makes a call to a certain Gourmet.

* * *

Joining his wife in the living room, Kaneki flops behind her as she sat against the edge of the couch and indulges in his wife, massaging her aching shoulders. His actions are rewarded by a satisfied moan.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Her head is tilted backwards, exposing her slim neck which he loves to adorn with kisses and more. Though he's tempted to do so, Kaneki holds back because Touka will kill him if she doesn't complete her agenda for today.

"I've got two vouchers for that resort you always wanted to go, the one with the hot springs. Wanna head there next week?"

"… How did you get them?"

Kissing her gently on the forehead, he nuzzles her nose with his affectionately. "I'll take that as a yes."

She doesn't need to know Tsukiyama literally shoved them to him once he mentioned about how good hot springs are for the skin.

* * *

"I'd never imagined I'd come here," she comments lightly, sliding the flimsy doors open to let the evening breeze in. Due to traffic congestion, the couple arrives late in the afternoon but they don't mind, not when everything has already been paid for anyway.

Changing into the yukata provided by the inn, they head to the restaurant to order 2 cups of black coffee.

"Your accommodation vouchers includes dinner and breakfast for 2. Would you like them to be served in your room?"

Fuck, they thought simultaneously.

"Thank you very much but we have a very strict diet so we've brought our own food."

Strict diet indeed.

The coffee is delicious but Kaneki whispers he very much prefer the coffee Touka brews for him every morning in her ears. "Flattery will bring you nowhere, Kaneki Ken."

"Hmph."

Touka suggests they head to the open air hot spring once they finished their coffee and Kaneki agrees, dragging her excitedly to the private bath area which has to be booked in advance as it is very popular among couples.

"Now I know why this place is so freaking popular. This is awesome!"

Under the growing night sky with their body simmered in thermal water while their heads are cool from the evening air, Touka mentally notes they should do this more often. She can feel her muscles releasing the sore knots and stress melting away as she sits away.

Across her, Kaneki is relieved to see his wife totally enjoying herself. He knows she's had it hard, being a fellow professor in one of the country's top university. Though relatively new, she's handled her job well so far and definitely earned a well-deserved rest. And he's proud to say he's the one who planned this getaway. Her well-being and smile is his top priority after all.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

Touka grins childishly, making Kaneki fall in love all over again. "It is my first time enjoying a hot spring getaway."

"Do I get any reward then?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm the one who brought you here." It's a lame reason but it isn't his lousiest till date.

"… I am not buying that, Ken."

He pouts. Looking at his adorable face, Touka helplessly bursts out laughing and shifts over to his side and pecks him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Hmmmm, is that all?"

"Huh?"

"That's all I get? A kiss on the cheek? Touka-sensei is so disappointing ~"

Touka spots the glint in his eyes and everything clicks together, knowing what kind of nonsense her husband is playing at this time. "Ok then. I'll give you a short lesson today."

It's Kaneki's turn to "Huh?"

Stepping up and moving to sit on his lap, bare skin against bare skin, hip against hip, Kaneki thinks he might like today's lesson. No, scratch that, he's already loving today's lesson.

"Hot spring baths gradually increases the body temperature, thus killing harmful germs and viruses." Her smooth hands caresses his broad shoulders, occasionally pressing down on certain points to massage. She knows he's working hard too and this is one break they are definitely making full use of.

"The heat also increases our heart rate but lowers blood pressure which I think we both need considering we have students who handed in their assignments in red ink." They both chuckle at the memory as she palms his chest this time, finding his heart rate increasing steadily while her mouth latches onto his neck, kissing and biting the skin until his chuckles turn into moans.

His hands strays from her round hips up to her chest, kneading the soft mounds the way she likes. The sensation is different, firmer and heavier but Touka seems to be enjoying it all the same. As his continues to massage her breasts, Touka's hands move south, breaking the surface of the water to trace his toned abs and everything he has to offer.

"To end our lesson for today, this is the last point and I think you'll like it. Hot spring bathing increases the flow of oxygen-rich blood throughout the body, bringing improved nourishment to vital organs and tissues," She ends her whispers in his ears with a languid lick, her hands already cupping his swollen balls.

Kaneki's length is rock hard by now and he's dying to have his way with his wife but Touka pulls him up with her instead. "Too bad for you though, we shouldn't stay more than 15 minutes in the bath otherwise your sperm will be of low quality." She gently pats his sac and exits the tub gracefully with a smirk.

He wants to scream on behalf of his blue balls.


	32. Touken Smut Week - Striptease

Touka frowns at the pink shopping bag in her hands. "Are you sure this will work?" her voice laced with skepticism and doubt.

"Absolutely! If this works on Ayato, I'm sure big bro will fall for it too!"

Fucking hell, Touka wish she can bleach her mind now; she do not need the image of her brother doing the dirty with sweet Hinami.

* * *

She's been practicing for the past week, working on her tone of voice and what comes after step 1, 2, 3, and if she actually gets through everything with some help from nobody, maybe step 8 will make its appearance. Making sure everything is in place, Touka covers her newest purchase with a silk robe – specially bought for tonight's event – and walks to the study where her hermit has been residing for the past 2 weeks. She divides her hair in half at the back and pushes it to the front and takes a deep, long breath to help calm her nerves.

_It's time_.

Turning the handle and stepping in quietly, Touka slips in and closes the door with more force than usual. She clears her throat. Kaneki looks up from his papers and sees her standing by the door. He looks back down, clearly way too invested in the marking of his students' essays.

Kaneki is so fucking proud of his students' work.

"Kaneki," she calls for his attention but only gets a small hum in response; he didn't even bother to turn his head!

There's no way she's letting him off that easily, not after spending $200 and 4 torturous hours at the lingerie shop with Hinami, trying on all sorts of corsets and suspenders; curse them stockings for making her leg itch like hell.

Slipping off the robe and letting it pool at her feet, Touka strikes a sexy pose with her hands on her hips, legs slightly bent and hip to the side to further accentuate her curves. "Ken," his name rolls her tongue seductively this time round.

His head finally turns at the change in her voice. Touka smirks internally when she sees how his specs and jaw drop when he finally took the sight of her in.

Kaneki knows his wife is sexy. Too sexy actually. But the sight of her now is giving him _low blood pressure_ faster than ever. He rolls his chair out to approach her but she commands him to sit back down. And stay there. Perhaps it's the way the corset pushed up her breasts or how the stockings frame her slim legs that Kaneki is bewitched and can only comply like the slave he's willing to become for her.

Touka walks towards her shell-shocked husband like a graceful cat, legs crossing each other. When she's within arm's reach, Kaneki reaches out but she steps back quickly, tutting at his impatience. "Sit back down, and stay there. Otherwise this is all you'll see for the rest of your life," she warns him with half-lidded eyes and a sexy grin.

With no other choice, he lowers himself back onto his chair, hands gripping the chair's arm like it's the anchor to his sanity as Touka unclasp her black suspenders, the stocking slowly slipping down her thighs as she props a feet up, placing it between his legs, too close and yet too far for his liking. Kaneki gulps, his eyes staring at her stocking-clad, manicured toes half an inch away from his concealed dick.

Is this his retribution for ignoring his wife for so long?

He didn't know when it happened but he happily finds his face buried in her deep cleavage. Inhaling her delicious scent deeply, Kaneki wryly contemplates he should ignore his wife more often if this is what awaits him every single time.

Her orders of "Put your hands back down, Ken," brings him back to reality and quickly puts down the betraying appendages. "You can only look until I give you the green light, do you comprehend?"

Oh that sexy commanding voice of hers is making him feel like he's a masochist but he doesn't care about it when she releases his head and turns around, undoing the laces, eyelet by eyelet, all for his viewing pleasure.

Time is passing by too slowly, Kaneki laments silently. It's even worse than being in Yamori's torture room and he's not even tethered against his will this time.

"Touka," he breathes her name raggedly when her corset falls, revealing that small dip in her back which he loves caressing with his calloused fingers. He can feel the space in his shorts getting painfully little.

Turning around, Kaneki groans out loud for two reasons; she still hasn't release him, and her long hair is partly obstructing her beautiful breasts. If he tightens his grip any longer, the chair's arm is going to break.

Straddling him with her calf tucked underneath her thighs, Touka caresses Kaneki's face and litters light kisses all over. His furrowed brows first, chiselled cheeks, that handsome nose which she secretly envies, and finally his swollen lips which he has been abusing since the start of her show.

"Finally!" is the first coherent word Kaneki that came to his mind when Touka's lips finally meets his. With her nails scrapping the sensitive part of his neck and the warmth of her palm cupping his jaw, Kaneki is drowning in all the love from for his little demoness.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He does not feel his glasses being removed but he definitely recognises the smooth expense of skin at her hips. Touka has his fingers hooked at both sides of the band of her lace panties.

"You can remove them if you want to," she tempts him with flick of her tongue at his ears. Kaneki needs no more encouragement.

The band snaps and though Touka had given him permission, she wasn't exactly expecting him to destroy the $50 panties. She had meant for him to just roll it down and–

"Ah!"

He caught her by surprise, his sudden intrusion of not one but three fingers is something she has to flick his forehead for later but for now, Touka shall enjoy the attention. She's getting wetter quicker than before and with him disobeying orders, his mouth latched onto her right breast while his other hand teasing the other mercilessly, Touka cums violently, taken apart in his hands which has yet to slow down, working her through her orgasm.

Touka pants heavily while waiting for her vision clears up. She sees Kaneki's smug look as though he's the kid who had just gotten his daily dose of sugar and it pisses her off, thus she releases her anger by ripping his shirt – it is cheaper than the panties he ripped 5 minutes ago anyway so he has no right to complain.

Her fingernails scratch down his chest, leaving more than a few red trails. "So, do you want to continue this? Or continue with whatever you're working on just now?"

Kaneki shows her his answer, sweeping his desk clear of paper and laying his wife on top of it, enjoying the sight of her chest rising and falling with anticipation. He can feel her ripped stockings brushing the exposed part of his hip. Removing his pants with practiced ease, Kaneki proceeds to demonstrate just how much he misses her too.

"Good thing the table didn't break." He laughs. Since the table wasn't big enough to accommodate both of them, Kaneki laid Touka on the floor after some intense love-making.

Touka scoffs into his neck, "I was kind of hoping it would break."

Tsukiyama gave it as a housewarming gift five years ago when they first got their own house. Touka never liked it before.

Kaneki shifts and flip her onto her back, his mouth already attacking her neck. "Then shall we do it again? To see if it will break this time." Kaneki slyly suggests, his hands sneaking between her legs.

She moans her approval.


	33. Touken Smut Week - Crossdress

Touka frowns at the sight of her manly boyfriend looking sexier than her in her dress. "What the hell. I thought you were a guy!"

"I am a guy!" Kaneki cries at her accusation. "Or have you forgotten how good I made you feel last night?! And why the hell am I wearing your dress again?" He tugs the too-short hem down his thighs again but since he is taller than Touka, the dress just managed to cover his ass nicely. Though any bending is not recommended.

She sighs through her nose and kindly reminds him that he has Tsukiyama to thank; she still doesn't understand – no, actually she understands but doesn't want to admit – what's up with Sparkling Garbage's obsession with her boyfriend. Just because his gourmet club did some crossdressing party doesn't mean he had to share the "fantastic idea" with the rest of his kind.

And she sighs again, neither of them looking forward to, she quotes, "the best party she'll ever experience".

* * *

"Ah! Kaneki! You look even more delicious tonight! My life is complete right now!" was what greeted them when the couple showed up two hours late to Tsukiyama's "exclusive" invite-only party. That combined with the uncomfortable feeling of the Gourmet's eyes scanning him from head to toe, Kaneki turns around only for Touka to hold him back and drag him inside.

"Wha–"

"If he doesn't sees us enter, Shitty-yama will probably hound us for the rest of the night until he's satisfied; I'd rather sleep in peace," she grumbles besides him, hands still not letting go of his. The stench of fake laughter and malicious smiles of masked killers makes her retch mentally.

"I wanna go home," Touka hears Kaneki whining behind his glittery mask and is glad her black mask is doing a good job of hiding her smirk. Perhaps it isn't so bad that they end up attending the party; her boyfriend is a sight to behold in that dress of hers combined with the long-haired wig is making her mouth water for all the right reasons.

It isn't long before the two ghouls hightailed out of the party, both can't wait to get back to their cozy, shared apartment which they call home. The moment Kaneki steps in is the moment he kicked the atrocious heels off, not caring where they land because fuck it all when his sole is losing its soul.

"At last." They breathe a sigh of relief. "Time for real relaxation," he declares, ripping off the wig this time and unceremoniously throwing it into the bin on his way to their room.

Touka follows closely behind, already removed the stiff blazer and ugly tie and leaving it on the couch; it can rot there until laundry day. Kaneki opens the wardorbe and picks out his pyjamas when Touka tells him to not bother.

"Huh?"

Seeing her walk over with a not-so-familar-but-very-much-welcomed glint in her eyes, Kaneki can guess what's in his girlfriend's mind, and he raises his muscled arms, all ready to strip just for her but she stops him with a firm grip on his wrists. "I'm an expert at taking my clothes off," her words silky and sultry in his ears.

Slipping her smooth hands beneath to cup his firm ass, Kaneki couldn't stop an unmanly groan from escaping. She wriggles her digits slowly making her way up, caressing his defined muscles and ridges of it without shame as the smooth, black silk gathers at her wrist. The dress is soon joined on the floor. Massging his nape gently with her left hand, the other shifts to the front and down to massage his balls which were getting heavy.

"T-Touka," he breathes her name unsteadily with a well-timed squeeze.

Touka is extremely turned on by now and Kaneki has not even laid hands on her. Who knew this dress has more uses than one. She has Kaneki backed against the peach walls of their room already and her mouth making its way to join her right hand.

Teasing first at the slit, her tongue playing with the small opening until she can feel him wobble on his unsteady knees. "Everything will end if you can'st stay upright," she warns playfully but Kaneki is taking it as a full-on threat.

He would rather Touka torture him than use his hands.

Touka open her mouth again to take him in entirely, sucking gently but gradually increasing the pressure as she gets used to the feeling. Kaneki's hands stops scratching the wall and moves to dive his fingers into her soft hair instead, unconsciously guiding her to his pleasure.

His length twitches involuntarily, dangerously tickling the back of her throat and her gag reflexes kick in, making her withdraw with a cough.

"Sorry," he pants but she ignores it in favour of taking him into her mouth again.

For long, tortourous moments, Touka works him up in different ways. Hand pumping him up and down, alternating between slow and hard as she suckles his head, catching every drop of leaking pre-cum. Twisting her grip sporadically to give him a pleasant surprise while her teeth grazes the bottom of his length all the way to the top, making him shiver and goosebumps appear all over his muscular body.

He gets wetter and harder, more fluids flowing out and Touka decides maybe she should put him out of his awesome misery. With a few more harsh pumps and a demanding suck, Kaneki cums forcefully into her mouth with shame, not having enough time to withdraw from the luscious heat of her mouth.

Touka swallows everything eagerly, making sure nothing escapes as she continues to pump, working out his orgasm until he deflates and slides down the wall with heavy breaths and weakened legs.

"S... sorry. For coming into your mouth."

Licking finish the remaining spillage on her hand, Touka gives a small, wicked grin before leaning in to kiss him, allowing him a taste of himself as she tells him graciously, "You're welcome."

"Your turn."

"Hu–"

She gets cut off when Kaneki lifts her as if she weighs nothing and lies her in the middle of their bed, tearing apart his pants and shirt in favour of suckling her bare skin. In contrast to his violent tearing, Kaneki cups her breasts gently, massaging every expense of soft skin, especially the bottom part where he knows she's particularly sensitive there. Dipping his head down, he licks and nips that area and tries not to smile when he hears her mewls.

Calloused palms travel south, re-tracing the slim waist and curvy hips until they reach each lifts both thighs, Kaneki growls when he can feel her heat rubbing against his member.

"I love you," he whispers hotly into her red ears as he enters her. Even though it isn't their first sexual intercourse, Touka gasps and grips the blanket, feeling a mixture of pleasure and overwhelming love.

Kaneki soon picks up the speed and hears Touka nearly shout in pleasure as she arches her back, trying to create more contact between devles her hands into his soft, white locks and pulls him down for a messy kiss, both breathing frantically as they were reaching their release soon.

Touka cums first, hearing the blood rush in her ears as he swallows her cries. Kaneki follows soon after, hips jerking without a steady rhythem and it's her turn to swallow his groans. He collapes and unconsciously rolls off to her side, the couple busy catching their breath.

"Your dress still in one piece?" At the back of his mind, he's worried she will throw him out if her dress is ruined.

"Yeah.." she pauses for a short while, "can't say the same for your clothes though."

"Damn..."


	34. Touken Smut Week - Chocolate

Touka frowns at the package in her hand, contemplating the pros and cons of giving chocolate to a certain annoying boyfriend of hers. If it weren't forYoriko, she'd never spent twenty precious bucks for lousy cocoa that can't be eaten.

At least not by her kind.

Fucking retailers increasing the price when Valentine's Day is around the corner.

She huffs and stuffs the pink foil into her bag; might as well give it to Kaneki before it goes straight into the trash can.

* * *

Touka doesn't mind Valentine's Day at all. Really, she doesn't. But after wiping the counter down to clear the spilled red and pink rice sprinkles for the 33rd time that day, Touka thinks she will shower the next customer who orders another set of Couple Cappuccino with her Kagune shards with, of course, a service smile on her face.

"Touka, are you alright?"

"Just peachy," she smiles at his redundant question; she isn't fooling anybody behind the counter.

Kaneki makes sure he does nothing else to stir ire the lioness for the rest of the night shift; half-fuck kakuja or not, Touka will not hesitate to rip his balls apart if he dares to piss her off.

The night ends with a fifty percent profit in sales and a slam of the door after switching the sign from Open to Close. "Finally! No more kissy-wissy faces and shitty Couple Cappuccino!"

Biting the inside of his cheek to not slip out any life-threatening – only to him – words, Kaneki continues to clean up the cafe; Koma has already cleared out the thrash on his way out and Irimi has left slightly earlier due to an early appointment the next day. Wiping the tables clean while Touka releases her anger via gripping the mop handle until it almost breaks under her ghoul strength.

They both soon closes up the shop for the day and head home, Kaneki walking Touka back to her new apartment. Though it is harder on her, Touka felt bad relying on the manager all the time and thus decided to move out. With the savings she's saved up since Yoshimura employed her, she managed to rent a small apartment not too far away from Anteiku. It's small yet cozy, and more than enough for 1 person to live in comfortably. She's never been too fond of an empty house anyway.

Just as Kaneki's about to turn away to head back to his own house, Touka pulls him back, remembering that she had a present for him, albeit useless one.

"For you," she says as she shoves her gift into his chest. "You can throw it away if you want to."

Her face is unusually red, probably from both shyness and embarrassment. Kaneki is amused but keeps quiet lest she's actually red from anger; with Touka, you have to take 3 steps of caution if you want to live peacefully.

"May I open it?"

"Knock yourself out."

He tears the tape away gently, taking care to not rip the shiny wrapping and Touka snorts at his efforts.

"Chocolate?"

"Great to see you still can recognise nasty human food. Yeah."

Kaneki ignores the sarcasm; he's heard worse before. "Why?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day and Yoriko freaking pestered me for a solid 10 minutes before I caved in and bought the damn thing!" She glowers at the memory but soon looks away and mutters softly, "Not like you can eat it or anything but I should give something to my boyfriend for our first Valentine. I considered giving you a human heart or something morbid but trashed that idea since you'll probably freak out more than anything. We can only drink coffee but you get that everyday." Touka's rambling by now but she doesn't realise it. "Just thro–"

She gets cut off with a kiss pressed tightly against her lips and his strong arms bounding her to him. Caught by the pleasant surprise, Touka returns the affection, her own hands reaching towards his shoulder and nape. When they finally – reluctantly – pull away from each other, Kaneki whispers, "Thank you."

He never expected anything from Touka. It's already a miracle that she accepted him back after he left – the road to acceptance was more of a nightmare than anything else, in real life no less – so having received a gift is beyond words. Kaneki dives back in to kiss her, to show her how much he loves her because words alone will never do her justice.

At the back of her mind, Touka remembers they're still in public and guides Kaneki into her apartment without breaking their heated kiss. Clothes are soon removed and lands everwhere possible, neither of them caring whether his boxers ends up in the trash or her black, lacy bra hangs from her lamp. Through hazy moans and exploring hands, their greed for each other overflows, unstoppable.

Her sighs are breathy against his red ears, enjoying the pleasure, feeling every inch of him sliding in and out with need. Likewise, she feels every inch of his muscular back, marking him with red trails which soon heals up, only to be replaced by more desperate scratches. Kaneki's warm hands alternate between palming her breasts and pinching her perky nipples while his mouth adorns the other neglected one, the man dead set on giving his woman the best he has to offer and more.

"K-Ken!"

Her hoarse scream of his name makes him even harder within her and he speeds up, feeling the walls surrounding his length tightening with every passing second.

Shit, he curses, afraid that he will cum first before she does.

Holding it back as he grits his teeth, his right hand stops massaging her left boob, sneaking it between their sweaty bodies and pressed it against her engorged clit. The result is devastating, Touka's orgasm hitting her hard with ony silent screams leaving her mouth as she helplessly clutched onto Kaneki.

Kaneki follows soon after, with her pulsating womanhood fierce around him, his own release peaking swiftly and spasms fiercely, gripping her to him and spurting his cum into her. He collapses on top of her when he's done, as if he's lost all control of his muscles.

Her room is silent except for their ragged breathing, shallow and quick. Shuffling to make the both of them comfortable, he flings open her blanket and covers them, effectively shielding the sight of her goosebump-filled arm. Snuggling away the coldness, Touka buries her damp forehead in the crook of his neck and inhales the scent she's loved since... forever.

"Valentine's Day isn't as shitty as you thought it was, huh?"

She smacks his chest without holding back, "Shut up, Bakaneki."


	35. Touken Smut Week - Handcuffs

Touka never imagined she would ever discuss about her sex life, let alone with Hinami, of all people. If possible, she'd rather discuss it with Yoriko but she can't find a good excuse for breaking the bed every 3 months; who knew ghouls were so mercile– passionate during love-making. Sinking even further into the couch as she listens to Hinami complain about her sex life with Ayato – oh god hearing about her own brother's sex life is... an eye-opener – saying stuff like _he's always in a rush_ or _it's his fault I have to buy a new bra every month_ or _he always wants to be on top_, Touka remembers something that got on her nerves recently.

"Kaneki's been doing that shit too and I can't fucking get him to stay down."

"Actually, I found a solution to that. Wanna hear about it?" The glint in her eyes gives Touka the assurance that whatever the solution was, it worked perfectly.

Sitting up a little straighter, she gives the girl her full attention. "Ok."

* * *

They're getting ready for bed, Touka applying moisturizer on her hand while her husband walks out of the adjoined bathroom half naked, face slightly flushed from the heat and relishing in the coolness outside. Heaving a small huff, he notices Touka sitting by her dresser, all donned in the black, silk nightgown he gave her on their first wedding anniversary night, and the memories of that night came rushing back to him. He walks to her with a purpose.

Circling his bare arms around her slim shoulders, he bends down and kisses her temple gently. "You look beautiful tonight."

Touka raises a brow at his words, staring at him in the mirror. "Are you trying to tell me I look horrible before this?

She's joking and he knows it. Chuckling at her rare display of playfulness, Kaneki lowers his head and nibbles her exposed collarbone, "You know what I mean."

"Hmmmm..." She places the tube of moisturizer back into the drawer and turns around to face him, "What are you up to this time, Kaneki Ken?"

He admires the way she's sitting, legs and arms elegantly crossed, her eyes scrutinizing his every move as he steps back to get a better look of his stunning wife. He knows he's gone through a lot in life – more than his share – and if Touka wasn't there to help him through it, he's quite sure he wouldn't be breathing and living right now. Feeling his eyes water from the sudden, overwhelming wave of appreciation flowing through his chest, he covers the gap between them, taking advantage of the gap she made when she uncrossed her legs from his sudden movement to carry her up and onto their bed.

Her squeaks are muffled when he kisses her, expertly angling their heads to better feel more of each other. His hips have started to grind against hers, his already erected member rubbing against her clothed entrance.

While Touka doesn't mind the shower of love her husband's showing, she feels the need to change their pacing, or more accurately, their position. Gripping his broad shoulders and shoving the heel of her right foot into their bed for leverage, she flips him over and smirks at his shell-shocked expression. Leaning forward until her red lips reaches his sensitive ears, unknowingly giving him an eyeful of her chest, Touka seductively whispers, "I wanna be on top this time."

Kaneki gulps. "O-Okay," he stutters as his hands begin to draw her the hem of her nightgown.

Tutting teasingly, she removes his hands and holds them above his head, fingers brushing the headboard. "Close your eyes and hold them up there."

Doing as he's told to, he shuts his eyes and feels the bed shift, a drawer opening and shut, and something around his wrists? His eyelids fly open and his eyes would have popped out if he hadn't had the experience of being handcuffed before, albeit that was a memory he wants to keep buried.

"Wha–"

His words stops when she places a finger upon his swollen lips. And he thinks she looks like she's going to ruin everything he has, or more specifically, his sanity. "Shhhhh. You're thinking too much. Just enjoy the show." the last of her word for the night ends with a kiss on his eyelid.

Touka removes his rabbit-pattern boxers – she's actually amazed he didn't throw her present away – with a quick drag down his hips and positions herself over his throbbing member. Though she has yet to remove her own underwear, Kaneki can already feel how wet his wife is judging by how big the wet spot on her panties is as she moves back and forth, working them up.

He groans and jerks his hips up, frustrated by both his wife teasing and the fucking handcuffs restricting his movements. In all honesty, both of them know the handcuffs can be easily broken but he doesn't dare to destroy any of her stuff, not after that one incident of him ripping her precious cardigan – "I spent 3 months knitting this, Kaneki Ken!".

Guess who got the cold shoulder for a solid month.

A shot of excitement shot through Touka at a particularly harsh jerk from him, and smirks at how impatient the white-haired ghoul is. Reaching down and giving his balls a firm squeeze, Kaneki can only emit scratchy moans at the back of throat, and jerk even harder, praying his wife gets his fucking message.

Touka laughs softly at Kaneki's antics. Deciding to spare him the torture, she balances herself on her knees properly, one hand reaching down to shove her underwear one side while the other positions his tip at her entrance. And she slides in like ice on lube.

Their room is filled with their breathy sighs and the stench of sex-charged hormones. Meeting each other halfway with vengeance with every thrust, Touka grips his shoulder lest she flies off because her husband is getting way too enthusiastic. Of course, she responds equally fierce.

The scorching, wet walls combined with the friction of her panties rubbing the side of his length brings Kaneki over the edge within minutes, Touka cumming soon after when she feels him ejaculating without reserve into her. She collapse onto him, resting her sweaty forehead against his chest and listening to his frantic heartbeat. It's fascinatingly soothing and calming. Touka can listen to it forever.

Kaneki's vision clears up and tries to control his erratic breathing, kinda amazed at the experience of his wife riding him like a horse. His arms are getting sore so he tries to lower his arms, forgetting he's still bounded to the headboard. The rattling reminds him of that.

"Touka, can you unbound me now? The blood's getting cut off."

He receives no response, dismayed to find his lover already asleep.

"Touka?" He calls desperately. "Fuck."


	36. Okaeri

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: Ayato comes home from a loooog mission and wants to give Hinami a surprise attack, but stops when he hears her singing his favorite song :D**

* * *

Fucking humans. Fucking CCG. Fucking world. Fucking Eto for giving him the fucking mission.

Ayato's curses began from the moment he received Eto's message, squinting his eyes at the glaring screen he calls his phone at 6 in the bloody morning. Who knew that being an executive had so many shitty responsibilities. By that, he means leading a bunch of B to C rated ghouls to their deaths.

And also taking care of his newest subordinate who was currently sleeping in the living room, if not crying.

"Fuck." He cursed again, dragging his ass off his excuse of a bed to start the day he's not looking forward to.

* * *

He still isn't used to seeing a lump on his couch whenever he returns home in the dead of the night. The first day after Hinami started living with him, he almost made skewered her alive with his kagune shards if not for the fact that he heard her crying in her sleep.

_Urgh_.

Ayato quickly retreats into his room when he sees her stir; he doesn't need to deal with teary-eyed brats when he is dead tired from fighting Doves and listening to Eto's sick jokes.

If only he had enough power …

* * *

His house is bare. And he gets used to it because there's no point in making it look lived in if he's the only occupant. Which explains why he's getting extremely frustrated after tripping over another fucking book for the 3rd time that week.

"Hinami!"

His shouting is soon followed by a meek squeak.

"Why are you bringing back so many books?!"

She quickly shuts the book in her hand and clutches it to her chest as if it could protect her from the raging beast standing not too far from her. She can't fight now. "I… I found these thrown away downstairs and… they're all so new…"

Her words dies down but his glare turns it back up again. "I have nothing to do here anyway so why not read?"

_Urghhhh._

He'd rather her be bringing back food than shitty books he can't understand but at least she isn't causing him any trouble. For now.

_Urghhhhhhhhh._

He stuffs his hands into his jacket and kicks the book blocking his path aside before heading to the showers.

* * *

Finally. Finally! Finally Kirishima Ayato has an off day for the first time in… his Aogiri years. And he's definitely planning to sleep in until the sun bakes his ass until it becomes crispy. Who knew Hinami would be killing his plans at eight, rudely awakening him – only to him – by her soft voice, reading some lines from the novel she so often brings back. Ayato did contemplate to scream his head off or just burst his kagune through the thin walls but he doesn't have the energy or time to go around looking for a new apartment if their landlord decides to kick them out.

So he decides to just listen to her reading until he falls back asleep, half wondering if she even knew he's home.

* * *

She hardly leaves the apartment unless to collect more books – they're running out of space by the way – or to pick up some toiletries. Hell, she doesn't even hunt and instead relies on either Eto or him to bring back the chow.

He comes back early one night and joins her in the tiny living room, grabbing the last fillet out of the brown package on the table. "Why can't you hunt?"

Hinami stops chewing and her fingers starts to tremble. Ayato starts to regret asking; he definitely does not want to deal with crying people, ghoul or not. "I… don't know how."

At least she isn't crying.

* * *

He brings her out during his next off day to teach her how to hunt. Fuck if he's going to babysit her for the rest of his life.

Ayato scowls and immediately removes the scarf and sunglasses and surgical mask when she steps out of the bathroom. "You look more suspicious than the fucker next door with this much get-up. The hoodie is fine but too much disguise and you're calling for attention instead, idiot."

They step out onto the streets and for all that Hinami has been outdoors when she was younger, her foot steps are timid and her shoulders are slouching, as if making her tiny frame even smaller will make her invisible. Her hoodie is obscuring her eyes and she's wringing the hem of her jacket nervously.

Ayato pulls her into a deserted alley, surprising the female ghoul at the sudden change in direction. "This isn't going to work if you are not even looking for food. I didn't know ghouls consider cement as another option."

Hinami ducks her head down. "I can't hunt…"

"Then starve for all I care."

* * *

Ayato doesn't bring back food for the next month and Hinami has no one to approach because Eto is out of town, on some trip to the pay the other wards a visit, not that she would ever speak to Tatara; that guy's looks makes her uncomfortable.

"Do… do you think you can bring back food tomorrow?"

Her voice is small, and unsure. Her growling stomach allows him to make up his mind.

"No."

* * *

He comes back one day to find his place filled with a sweet scent and deduces she brought back food. Imagine his surprise to see her face and hands stained with blood – hopefully not her's – when he switches the living room light on. "What are you doing?" He asks cautiously, ready to bolt out the moment she starts to cry.

"I hunted. And ate by myself."

The airiness in her tone makes the hair at his nape stand but he joins her and flops onto the small sofa.

"Good job."

She smiles at him, with a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Hinami has to know that this world is cruel, whether she liked it or not. And it's better that she realises it by herself than him forcing his views onto her fragile state.

* * *

He's not sure whether she's opening up to him, or the other way round. Ever since that night where she hunted for the first time, Ayato notices her reading louder now, much to his chagrin, but he doesn't tell her to shut up. He tells her to fast-forward to the part where there is death and blood, and enjoys the grimace on her face when he requests that.

"How violent of you, Kirishima-san."

His eyes stares into hers and raises a brow, "I didn't live in a fucking field of flowers when I was young." and he regrets his words when her smile falters and the air became still. "I'd rather be reading action than romance."

"You don't read."

"I don't."

"Have you tried reading?"

"….."

"… Do you know how to read?"

"Does the alphabet count?"

"Oh my god!"

And that's how their late night session begins, Hinami teaching him words while he tries to not fall asleep and bang his head against the table, or her shoulder.

* * *

"Do you know how to fight?"

Hinami pauses, her finger stopping under the word 'creepy' and turns to him. "Er, I guess?"

"Piercing weak humans with your kagune doesn't count."

She laughs weakly and glance to the side, "Nope."

Ayato sighs. He has a 2 week mission coming up soon which means Hinami will be all alone. Granted she already knows how to secure food but if she happens to come across nasty Doves, there's no way she will come out alive. They're pathetic to him but to Hinami, even a third level investigator is dangerous.

"We'll be training every night from tomorrow onward. You may not be able to kill those fucking assholes but I'll make sure you at least learn enough to escape alive with all limbs attached." Ayato gets up and stretches, feelings his joints pop and crack with every twist. "And I'm sure you're getting sick of books already."

* * *

The day he leave for his long ass mission, Hinami wakes up early to see him to the door. Three days later, she's grateful for his lessons when she stumbles upon a Dove while she went hunting at night. Her body was running on adrenaline and her heart thumping furiously when she reaches home, managing to escape after slicing the investigator's eyes. She whispered a sincere "Sorry." but was sure the guy would rather want her dead.

She can't die. Ayato would flip hell over if he knew his lessons was a total flop, she chuckles.

* * *

He returns safely, as usual, to find a new device in his house. "What's that?"

"It's a radio."

"Right, as if I didn't know that. What I meant was why do we have that?"

"It's free!"

"Free?" He narrows his eyes.

"Yep! The guy at the electronic store down the road gave to me!"

"You mean the weird creep who has that weird ear piercing?"

"You have an ear piercing too, you know?"

"Mine's cool."

"Uh huh."

* * *

What Ayato doesn't know about the radio, is that it always repeats the latest popular songs like clockwork. The first time he heard Let It Go, he lets it go, not at all bothered by it until he hears it again one week later.

"Shut the damn thing already! I hear enough of it when I walk pass those snotty kids screaming their fucking lungs out in the streets!"

Hinami quickly turn off the radio lest he destroys it; they have no money for a new radio and the guy at the electronic store quitted abruptly a while ago.

But she finds out after a while that he doesn't react like a drama king when the radio is playing Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud. Hinami even hears him humming the tune in his room. If only he knew of her hearing ability.

* * *

Ayato leaves on another long mission, this time one month long. After killing more than his share of Doves and sitting 3 hours on his ass to get home, he can't freaking wait to take a shower and sleep. He trudges up the stairs, one heavy step at a time, not caring whether his boots will wake the neighbours or not.

It's almost midnight and he thinks Hinami has already fallen asleep but he's proven wrong when he hears her singing for the first time. And it is his favourite song – sort of – out his list of horrible songs he's ever listened. He wipes his brow, extremely glad she isn't singing Anaconda.

He listens in for a few more minutes, taking in the voice he quite missed for the past month before he opens the door and says, "I'm back."

"Welcome home, Ayato."


	37. Le Miserables

**Requested by tokyoghoulayato **

**Prompt: Two miserable people meeting at a wedding au**

* * *

Ayato swears he's going to hide all his sister's condoms when he gets back; one does not simply bail out on their brother just because their freaking boyfriend is in town! Not only is he stuck in an iffy suit, but the damn food hasn't even arrived. He skipped having a snack earlier on, thinking that there would be free food here and he's regretting it. Badly. Almost as bad as that time he hid Touka's stuffed bunny in the rubbish bin.

Playing with the sparkling clean utensils provided on the decorated table, Ayato twirls the knife expertly, ignoring the disapproving looks shot in his direction, courtesy of his neighbours.

"What table manners."

If only he can test whether the knife is deep enough to pierce through the stinky uncle sitting next to him.

Ayato huffs and gets up to leave for a while, unable to stand the stuffy air of snob and boredom any longer. Taking a left turn after exiting the grand double doors, he takes his time to walk out to the prized garden of Hotel Anteiku. He remembered it won some flora award a few years ago so might as well take a look while he's here.

The hydrangeas are in full bloom, each blossom glowing softly under the spotlights. The brushes are well-trimmed, straight to the edge and definitely well taken care of, seeing how luscious the green is. He sighs to himself. Without a greenery bone in his body, Ayato is unable to appreciate the serene surroundings to its fullest. He loves how quiet it is though.

Following the cobbled trail, he continues his stroll, pretty sure the banquet has yet to start even though his watch shows it is already half past 7. It's a bad thing to swear, considering he's supposed to bring well wishes and bless the couple who wed tonight but he can't help but mutter _damn bastards_ under his breath.

Well, probably everyone but him was happy to be here. And he doubts anyone else would love his misery.

The suited young man passes the hydrangeas and sees Hibiscus growing ahead. And a lady admiring them. Judging by the wristlet she's wearing, Ayato guesses she's one of the bridesmaid. If so, what's she doing out here alone?

Now, Ayato may be lacking severely in the romantic department but even he knows the lady in front of him will put those Hibiscus to shame, for she is the walking definition of delicate beauty. He sees no harm in getting a closer look. Of the flower, of course.

Hinami loves flowers. Every species carry their own meaning, some even with different colours symbolising different intentions and feelings. Just like humans, every flower is different from the other. Maybe this is why she can't seem to leave this garden, for she always preferred the calmness nature is able to give her instead of empty words spoken by her kind.

The banquet should have started a while ago so Hinami expected she would be alone for the time being, which was why Ayato's footsteps shocked her, alerting there's another in the vicinity.

"Sorry for scaring you."

He gives himself a pat on the shoulder – mentally, of course – for not blurting out he's not here to harm her instead. Now that the lady is facing him, he's glad Touka forced him to attend the wedding dinner on her behalf because without that, he'd never known how much he loved the colour of amber.

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting another person out here."

Ayato wryly wishes his sister would speak softly like her but he'd most probably send her to the hospital instead if that ever happened. Kirishima Touka is anything but soft-spoken.

* * *

Somewhere 8 kilometres away, Touka sneezes, prompting Kaneki to wrap the blanket around them a little tighter.

"Are you cold?"

"Nah. Someone probably misses me."

Kaneki chuckles, "If you say so."

* * *

"What are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing too."

_Hmph_. "It's boring inside. Food's not served yet and I was about to stab the asshole next to me if he didn't stop boasting about his Rolex watch."

He was honestly surprised when she laughed, albeit softly and behind her palm. The usual reaction he receives are disgusted looks at his colourful language so this is a first for him. And Ayato would welcome more from her.

"Name's Ayato. What's your's?" He walks over to give a friendly handshake, battling his inner self that this is basic manners, and he's not trying to see if her hands are as soft as it looks.

"You can call me Hinami."

Her hands are soft, and smooth, he thinks happily. "So, Hinami, what are you doing out here?" He repeats.

At that she sighs, her shoulders slouching a little and her face a little crestfallen. "I know no one inside and I couldn't stand the occupants at my table so I decided to escape for a while."

"You know no one?"

"Yeah, I'm only a stand-in for one of the bridesmaid who fell sick. So the bride invited me to the dinner out of courtesy." She shrugs; she'd honestly rather spend the night at home with her cat.

"Sounds damn shitty to me."

"What about you?"

"Same as you, only that I'm a stand-in for my shitty sister because her shitty boyfriend is in town."

"Seems like we both got the short end of the stick."

Ayato snorts at that, "What stick?"

And they both laugh; misery do loves company.

"How about we both ditch this and just head home? I can't guarantee I won't poke Uncle Rolex with my fork later if he doesn't shut up."

"Sure."

They both walk out of the garden and towards the hotel exit, Hinami's heels clinking against the marble tiles while Ayato match her pace, both looking quite a couple from the eyes of curious guests sitting in the spacious lobby.

"It was nice meeting you, Ayato. Hope I'll see you around soon."

"Wait," he calls out, glad that she hasn't walked too far away. "Where do you live? I can give you a ride home."

"Hmm? I don't want to bother you. After all, we've just met–"

"It won't be a bother, and I'm sure taking the bus in those heels is a pain in the ass and sole."

Looking down at her 4 inch heels, Hinami does think it will be a hell of a ride if she couldn't get a seat on the bus. "Alright then. Lead the way to your ride."

Ayato wonders how he should casually ask her out for dinner before sending her home since they both didn't eat anything at the banquet.


	38. Armstrong

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: Hinami appreciating Ayato's arms while he's (pretending) to sleep :3**

* * *

She's staring at him again.

"What?" He snapped with a tone that has less bite compared to 8 months ago.

Hinami averts her eyes and continues to read her novel, trying not to sneak another glance towards his direction as he sheds his dirty jacket, admiring the subtle contours and ridges that she hasn't seen before. She quickly focuses back on her book; it'd be rude to the author if she read her work without giving it her full attention.

* * *

"It's so damn fucking hot." He swears while waiting on the rooftop for their target to appear, Hinami by his side to alert him of their surroundings which they can't see. He may be a SS-rate ghoul but his senses are B compared to her's.

With the sun blaring straight down without any shade, Ayato is deeply regretting his signature dark colour outfit for this day mission. Now he can finally find out whether ghouls will faint from heatstroke or not. Turning to his new partner in crime, he scowls at her light outfit.

_I want to wear a skirt too_.

"Aren't you feeling hot?" he asks in a low voice, knowing her hearing ability surpasses his way too much.

"A little bit."

They've been waiting for over an hour now and if the fucker isn't going to bloody exit his building, Ayato can swear he's going to storm in and wreak havoc; Aogiri's reputation is already at the bottom of the pit anyway, what's one more flashy murder?

"Urgh!"

Ayato has reached his limit. Deft fingers quickly unbuttons his leather jacket and shrugs the heavy material off his broad shoulders, quietly thanking the small breeze that graced them at this height. All the while with Hinami staring at him at the corner of her innocent eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she answers, and lets her mask fall over her eyes once again.

* * *

It's been 3 years since they've met. And though Hinami doesn't come into contact with other males enough to make any comparison, she thinks that Ayato has all the puberty luck in the world. She sighs and thinks it's so unfair on behalf of all the other guys.

"Oi. Time to sleep."

Hinami giggles at his words and insert a bookmark he gave her last year to mark her progress. "I didn't know I had a bedtime curfew." Still, she entertains his words and walk into their bedroom with a grin.

She crawls into his tiny bed, him joining her not long after he flicks the lights off. He drags his feet across the floor and the moment he's beside the bed, Ayato relinquish the control of his muscles and let gravity does its speciality, his entire body flopping gracefully onto the bed and making Hinami, who was lying peacefully on the other side, fly up.

"Ayato!"

"What?" He muffles into his pillow, already half dead to the world.

Hinami sighs at the sight of her partner, or perhaps boyfriend, all sprawled out like a starfish with only his pyjamas pants on. "You're gonna catch a cold." She admonishes, hands busy dragging out the blanket beneath his dead weight to cover him; she can just imagine Naki laughing at Ayato if he finds out the executive caught a cold because he fell asleep without a blanket, half naked. She would like to avoid as much bloodshed as possible if she could help it.

Ayato's all tucked in like a kid by his mum, but like every other kid, he pushes his arm out of the warm cocoon, preferring to leave it out. Not that Hinami will complain.

She slides her body back under the covers but leans her head against her fist, admiring what's before her. Ayato may not be the perfect man but to her, she loves him for who he is. Even if his words are crude and harsh, she knows they carry concern and love too. Even if his actions are looked down upon others, she knows he's doing it so he emerges alive at the end of the day.

And he has the physical ability to do it all. Seriously, she thinks the only other one she's seen with such beautiful arms is big brother whom she has not seen for the past 3 years.

"I can feel your eyes all over me."

"Eh–"

Before she could defend his "accusation", the next thing Hinami sees is him hovering over her with a sleepy, hungry glint in his eyes. "Staring is rude, you know."

"Yeah, you would know that best."

"What cheekiness," he bends down and whispers hotly into her ears, "I should teach you a lesson."


	39. Life Goes On

**Requested by fringesofsanity ~**

**Prompt: Meeting at a support group au**

**Scenario: They're recovering from grief. Their families were involved in a car accident that killed them both and only Kaneki and Touka are survivors. They don't know this though.**

* * *

"I said I do not need anything like that!"

"Yes, you do. I know it's hard but you have to move on, Touka. Hikari and Arata wouldn't want you to see you live your life like that. Even Ayato would smack you if he sees you the way you are now." Yomo's voice drops to a level of softness Touka's never heard before and before she knew it, he's hugging her, telling her it's okay to cry.

She reminds herself to thank her uncle in the morning but for now, she will listen to her only living relative.

* * *

"Kaneki! Oi, Kaneki!"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me, Kaneki. Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

Kaneki subconsciously brings his fingers to his chin and rubs it, not knowing that very action gives his lie away. "I'm feeling alright, Hide. Just a little tired, I guess. The past few weeks have been... rough, after all."

_You don't say_. Hide sighs heavily, not knowing what can he do to bring his friend out of the dark life he's currently in now.

"Kaneki."

"Yeah?"

"You still remember I'm part of a support group, right?"

Kaneki nods.

"There's a session this Saturday and I thought you'd like to come along."

"But, Hide, I told you, I'm f–"

"As long as I can remember, I don't remember losing anyone dear to me so I can't help you as much as I'd like. This is the only option I've been able to come up with so far..."

"Hide..." Kaneki's touched by his friend's concern for him. Since young, all he has, though now it's had, was his family. His classmates left him out of their group due to his tendencies to read than join them in a game of soccer or so. Only Hide reached out to him, dragging him out of his little shell to see more of the world even if it's just to see the sunset. "Alright, I'll go. But can I choose not to share... my feelings if I wish not to?"

"Of course you can."

* * *

The session is held in a small room, with a few tables and chairs for the attendees. Some were obviously people who attended frequently, speaking with confidence and tips that Touka and Kaneki made sure to take note mentally. They shared their personal experiences, citing the days they felt they were all alone in this cruel world after god had stripped them of their families and loved ones.

However, a line struck them thoroughly: suicide is not an option for it will only bring sadness and pain to the people who hold your dear.

Touka and Kaneki walks out of the room after the session ends, feeling somewhat less lonely than when they entered. Kaneki pats Hide on the shoulder, thanking his friend for bringing him alone while Touka walks past them, texting a simple 'Thank you' to Yomo.


	40. Life Goes On Part 2

**Requested from fringesofsanity ~**

**A continuation of Life Goes On: What about the support group goes on pairs and Touka and Kaneki end up together? Drabble: They haven't cried since their families died but then they suddenly do in each other's arms. :D**

* * *

Today's the 4th session and while they have already introduced themselves to other attendees, that's all they have done so far. Just introduction. Kaneki did mentioned that he's all alone now but never threading deeper into details for it always makes him cry involuntarily. Touka has spoken a grand number of 6 words other than saying her name: May I go to the toilet?

It seems like the host is trying a different tactic today. Rather than telling everyone in the room what made you signed up, half the class picked lots. Kaneki picked Touka, the aloof female who always sits quietly at the corner with her fringe hiding half of her face. He always wondered if her hair was naturally dark periwinkle.

"Hi, I'm Kaneki Ken."

"... I know."

"Kirishima Touka, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you... I think."

"..."

She can totally imagine Yomo face-palming right now if he was here. "I'm sorry. What I meant was, if the circumstances were different, it– "

"I know what you mean. We are all... are going through a difficult period right now."

She nods, already feeling her eyes prick with unshed tears and takes a deep breath, trying to maintain composure; they aren't even close to sharing their experiences and she already wants to burst. What the hell is this guy made of to make her want to cry this badly?

"Yeah, difficult is a simple adjective to use now." Her voice breaks in the middle and her fists clenches on her lap. So she tries to divert her thoughts, "How do you find this so far?" she waves her hand aimlessly, pointing everywhere and anywhere around her.

"Well, to be honest, it was my friend who suggested I attend this." He smiles a little sheepishly, rubbing his nape at the memory of Hide's sad smile while the guy was tyring his best to do everything within his ability to help him overcome this trial. "I won't say it's bad but I'm not used to sharing my feeling with anyone else other than Hide, that friend I mentioned earlier, and," he gulps, "my mum."

Kaneki's words are soft, forlorn, and his breath hitches when he recalls a memory of him sharing a secret with his mother. He still doesn't know why he told his mum about his crush in primary school but he will never forget the teasing and smiles of _oh my boy has grown up already_.

Touka observes the way he scratches the very corner of his eye as if there's an itch and not a teardrop, his words still in her head. "Mm hmm. I used to play pranks with my annoying brother, us always teaming up against our dad. Even after we grew out of out teens, we still switched the toilet paper out whenever dad is about to use it." She laughs, and hiccups. "A-and mum will always," she pauses to suck back some mucus, and rubs her nose to try to play it off, "scolds us, saying we never grow up. Now that I think about it, I definitely don't want to get stuck in the toilet without any toilet paper."

She laughs at the memory. At the same time, her tears flow. From grief, heartache, or the remants of precious memories, Touka doesn't know. And she can't stop, to her horror, frantically trying to wipe them away with her sleeves but to no avail. She didn't notice Ken switching seats.

Pulling her into his arms and resting her head onto his own trembling shoulder, Kaneki's own dam cracks. And breaks. He no longer has anyone to say to "I'm home." when he gets back. He can no longer asks his mum which clothes would perhaps impress his favourite author at their next autograph session. He can no longer look forward to the weekends where he and his dad will sit down to discuss the new novels they had gotten their hands and eyes on. There is no such thing as family dinner anymore.

Not for them.


	41. In The Heat Of It All

**A/N: This is actually a continuation of one of my bro's (fattanionsama) fanfic on tumblr, title is _Comin' in Hot._**

* * *

Even through the euphoric haze in his mind, Ayato distinctly remembers Hinami saying she's a virgin. Well, not word for word, but the meaning is still the same. He can't recall if he's the one who suggested it, or whether she's the one but who cares when he is thoroughly enthralled by the sight of her writhing beneath him. On her bed.

He's only used his hands so far. Wait till his mouth comes into action; Ayato is totally proud of the fact that his mouth is not only good at chasing away undesirable humans, but also for oral sex.

Sparing not a single stretch of smooth, porcelain skin, he leaves open, wet kisses from the dip behind her cute ears, making his way down south, and not forgetting to ravish her modest breasts. Sure, big boobs are more desirable – at least to most – and all but size isn't everything. If anything, he's loving how she feels in his palms, smooth and soft, kneading her fragile mounds, alternating between rough and gentle touches.

He wants to record the mewls spilling from her but no way he's going to break her tune. Hearing someone moan his name has never been so erotic. And exciting.

"A-Ayato!" her voice stutters when he rolls her nipple between his coarse fingers while her other has the attention of his mouth. Releasing it after a harsh suck, he inhales deeply, bent on etching her addictive scent into his mind.

"You taste so different."

"R-Really? So how m-many have you tasted before me?" Her words stutter when his fingers trace across the band of her lace panties, nails slowly scrapping her skin when one curls and drags the obstructive material down.

Her scent is torturing him in all the right ways and he's glad she can't tell that his mouth is watering.

"Why would you want to know?"

He flicks his tongue against her throbbing bud and relishes how needy his name comes out from her. Setting his thumbs on both side of her lips and opening her up, he drags the tip of his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top, savouring her just lightly, like an appetizer before the main course.

"Ay- Ah!"

"Hmmm, what was that, Hinami?"

Hinami is getting frustrated in every way. She wants to answer his question but he just isn't giving her the chance to _get it out_ because his mouth is keeping hers busy. And also, she needs more than just a tongue right now to satisfy her needs. Between clenching her toes and yanking his hair, Hinami is horridly embarrassed when she realises her moans are getting out of hand and quickly releases the hold of one hand on his hair to muffle her cries of pleasure.

What she wasn't expecting was him stopping.

"I want to hear you."

His deep blue eyes bore into hers, letting her know he is serious.

Hinami whines at her dilemma – not so much if you think about it – and places her hand back on his head. And lifts her hips up as a subtle hint for him to continue.

He dives back in faster than one can say "suck my ass".

She bucks, and thrashes, and decides she doesn't give a fuck anymore. Tightening her grip even more – Ayato knows by now that the better she feels, the tighter the grip, and is smirking like a proud idiot internally now –, she rubs her sex against his mouth, wanting Ayato to taste every part she has to offer.

She's close, Ayato can tell. Her heels are digging into his back and her thighs are squishing his face. So he speeds up, and pinches her clit. The results are devastatingly effective. And he wants to be the only one to hear her like this.

Hinami pants tiredly and wonders at the back of her mind how much better the real thing will be.

"You ok?"

She turns her head slightly to the side and sees him lying on his side, sweeping her sweat-plastered bangs to one side – how considerate of him. The bastard doesn't even look fazed at all.

"Yeah," Still slightly out of breath, Hinami pushes herself up and straddles him, taking the half-naked guy by surprise, "And I doubt we're done for the night?" She dips and questions him in a seductive tone, ending her hidden message with a lick along his ear shell.

Ayato never felt his pants this tight before.

"Yo-" His voice breaks like an uncool teenager when she grips his member through his pants.

"Get naked for me?"

So much for the innocent virgin he had in mind.

He struggles and unbuckles his jeans, and Hinami takes the liberty of removing them once the zip is undone, fingernails racking his skin as she drags them down along with his black boxers. Ayato is nervous. Which male wouldn't be if ten seconds has passed without a sound?

Hinami stares at his dick, standing all proud and straight in all its glory, the appendage throbbing with every heartbeat. Now that all the blood are rushing to her cheeks now, making them even more rosy. It's her first time seeing the real thing; porn not included.

"Hina–"

Ayato wasn't expecting her to make him choke on his words by licking the tip of his head.

She swirls her tongue around, experimenting and getting the feel of something... of a substantial size in her mouth. It tasted weird, she thinks. And kinda salty? Or maybe it is just her, but Hinami flings it to the back of her mind and continues her journey of curiousity, all the while listening to Ayato's voice hitch and break like a sweet melody.

"St-stop," it almost killed him to say it out but he has to before he does something he knows he will regret till the end of his life. "I'm gon–"

_God damn fucking it!_

He pushes her away before he can ejaculate into her mouth. And scrambles to say the reason because her shocked face doesn't spell something good for him.

"I really don't want to cum in your mouth. Don't think you'd like it either." He pants after every few words, chest heaving heavily while his heart beats abnormally fast, half reason being he had to really hold back, the other half nervous because he doesn't know what she will do now.

The silence is tense but Hinami expels it easily with a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you." She says. Thank you for thinking about how I'd feel. She thinks he wouldn't be very receptive to open tenderness.

Ayato caresses her small face gently as if she'd crack and shatter if he treats her as any other person, and brings her down for a kiss. The gentleness soon swells into something that got their hormones pumping again, hands roving everywhere but still not enough for them. Flipping her onto her back effortlessly, Ayato positions himself between her luscious thighs and rubs his dick against her slit, lubricating and allowing her to get used to the feeling. And also for her to back out of this before she can regret it.

"You still can say no, you know." He kisses the bottom of her chin, secretly hoping she doesn't actually say 'no' because he will have to go home with blue balls then.

She doesn't verbally reply him, choosing to pull his torso towards her naked chest and her heel against the small of his back.

Ayato groans at the sudden sensation, and hides a small smile in the crook of her neck.

"Don't stop." She commands in a sexy, pained voice.

The hell he would now.


	42. Chapter 42

Breathless. Wide eyes. And a few drops of sweat running down his face.

Ayato rakes in whatever he just dreamed 10 seconds earlier, shutting his eyes at the fake memories of Hinami falling like a rag doll right before his very eyes, blood gushing around her as if someone made her into a sick fountain show. And all he could do was watch helplessly from afar because he was too late.

Fuck, he curses mentally, as if that could ever happen. They've both survived countless missions and Ayato knew just how strong and reliable his partner is. Whoever thinks she is the same old Hinami 3 years ago is in for a surprise, for her kagune has multiplied. Both grew strong, and both grew to rely on each other for help.

He allows a small smirk to appear on his face, remembering a few of their sparring sessions ended with bruises all over their body. Of course, he doesn't forget them cleaning up each other's wounds, one lick at a time, one kiss to take away the pain.

"Yeah, that will never happen." He assures himself, and turns in bed to find the one who he counts on for everything.

The other side of their bed is cold and untouched.


	43. Ayahina Week - Confession

"They have been dancing around each other for so long, just watching them is so fucking painful!"

Kaneki winces at his wife's outburst and debates to himself whether shifting an inch away would save his skin in the event if she decides to fling her arms to express her emotions. He decides it would be safer to limit her movements since the little tyke in her is about to pop his head out soon. "Calm down, and take a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. Bre– Oof!"

"How do you expect me to calm down when I see them going on dates every week, and you know Ayato always buys her flowers when they go out. I swear if he is gonna say _it's just a friendly gesture_," she imitates in a voice that definitely doesn't belong to her idiotic brother even when he is drunk, "one more time, I. Will. Blow!"

Kaneki swiftly brings Touka in for a hug, deathly afraid she would really blow up and he gets to experience the brute of her punches. Again. "You will do no such thing, dear. Not when I'm around." He pets her head and tries to sooth the savage beast in his arms, planting a kiss on her temple and many more on her neck. Touka tries to squirms out of his hold but he proves to be an obstacle with much challenges, what with her huge belly slowing her down.

"Argh! Ayato may be a douche but he's the best douche out there!"

* * *

Somewhere 3 kilometres away, Ayato's sneezes prompts Hinami to adjust his scarf, tightening and pulling it a little further.

"Are you alright? The weather isn't that cold yet…"

He rubs his nose harshly and Hinami laughs when it becomes bright red like Rudolph's nose. "I bet Touka is bad-mouthing about me again." He says with conviction.

"Nah, Big Sis isn't such a person. You probably did something stupid and she remembered it so it's your fault anyway."

Ayato huffs and turns away. "Please. Ever since Kaneki knocked her up, everything we do becomes stupid."

Hinami enters a bookstore and pretends she didn't see Ayato blanching in the glass reflection.

"Seriously? We're shopping for _food_, not _books_." He emphasises; he's hungry and tired and the flower he got for her is still sitting comfortably in his backpack.

"I have to pick up some books for Big Brother since he's busy watching over Big Sister." She laughs, remembering the panic-laden voice over the phone last week. Apparently he ordered some novels but Touka has forbidden him to leave her line of sight, citing he's going to disappear again and started bawling terribly, forcing him to turn to his book partner for help.

Ayato smirks at that. He's heard all about it from Hinami and finds it amusing how Kaneki is stuck attending to his shitty sister's beck and call. Oh well, he is the one who knocked her up so he only has himself to blame. "Fine then. I'll wait outside but hurry up, I don't want to look like an idiot."

"Okey-dokey!"

He leans against the glass windows, trying to be as suave as possible; might as well look handsome while doing nothing. He checks his watch every 20 seconds. By the 8th check, Ayato storms in, intent on dragging Hinami back out but it all fizzles when he sees her conversing with another dude behind a shelf.

"Hina, what are you doing?" Usually one announces their presence with their voice. In this case, his killing intent did the job pretty well. A little too well. The ugly dude was shaking a little and his fingers start to tremble, clutching his own books a little tighter than necessary.

"Hina? Hinami? You have a boyfriend?"

Hinami is genuinely stunned. "B-Boyfriend?"

"I'm so sorry! Please forget about what I said earlier on! I really didn't know you have one" He apologise profusely, bowing his head over and over again until his glasses fall over his nose bridge and he rushes to push it back into place. Apologising one last time, he scurries away, 40% out of embarrassment and the remaining 60% from Ayato's death glare.

"The fuck did he do just now?"

"U-uhm… I'll go pay!"

Ayato narrows his eyes, clearly unhappy and suspicious about what just transpired in front of him. They continue to walk around, finding a suitable prey for that week's meal but he is more focused on phrasing his question without sounding like he's worked up.

"Did he harass you just now? Or did he stalk you? Tried to feel you up?"

So much for staying calm.

"N-no! He didn't do any of what you mentioned. He just…"

"Go on. Don't let me stop you. I'm just… curious."

His tone definitely doesn't sound just curious, more like he's signing that guy's death warrant, or rather signed it already."

"Well, I met him, his name is Hirao and I met him at a book convention last week."

"Ah, a new friend. How pleasant."

"Er, yeah. So I added him on LINE and we chatted a little about books. Today's meeting is just a coincidence and for some reason, he… confessed?" Ending her sentence with a question because she wasn't quite sure whether his words of _I would definitely date you_ is unexpected and indirect.

"I see. He confessed. How interesting. Too bad I wasn't there to witness the drama."

Hinami sees that bright smile of his and her stomach churns with unease; the last time she saw that smile, the friendly guy who always gave her baked goods – too bad she can't eat them – went missing. "I'm not even sure about it so don't do anything rash."

"And he thought I was your boyfriend. That's even more interesting." He continues without skipping a beat as if he didn't hear any of her words. "Ne, Hina-chan, is that true? That I'm your boyfriend?"

"You wish."

"I am wishing." He says and pulls her into a dark alley where bothersome eyes will not see them. "But will you grant me that wish?" Voice devoid of any joke, Hinami becomes aware of his seriousness, and gulps nervously.

She won't lie. She does have feelings for her partner. Not because they have been working together for a long time but because they have come to understand one another even better than their family, dead or alive. Despite a rocky start, Ayato and Hinami now have mutual respect and admiration, be it power or abilities, strength or wisdom, they fill each other's gaps seamlessly. And she can't imagine working with another ghoul now.

"I-"

His stomach growls and Ayato growls at the mortifying disturbance. "Never mind. Let's go get food and go home. You don't have to give me an answer if you don't feel like it." He releases her wrists and turns to head deeper into the alley but this time, she holds him back.

"I'm no fairy godmother but I think I can grant you your wish."

Her smile is blinding and Ayato decides Hirao can live a little while longer.


	44. Ayahina Week - Firsts (1st writing)

Hinami has always been the one displaying affections, small ones in public while in private… well let's just say Ayato loves all but he definitely leans towards their private times. Thus here he is, caught between embarrassment and indigence when Touka laughs at him for being a wuss.

"Oh my fucking god, you *snorts* not even a kiss on the cheek?" Touka's already wiping her tears as daintily as possible but it proves to be a challenge when her stomach hurts from such intense exercise.

Ayato sprinkles the water on his wet hand onto her face. "Shut the fuck up before I decide to make your coffee out of rotten beans."

"You give yourself too much credit, Ayato. Can you even identify which beans are spoiled?"

"Hmph."

Touka's laughter finally dies down to the occasional giggle and snort. Ayato rolls his eyes and demands just what is so funny.

"Well, for one, you're not being the one wearing the pants in the relationship." Ayato opens his mouth to deny but Touka quickly resumes. "Second, you don't seem like the kind who lack the balls to at least hold hands. Third, I still can't believe Hinami reciprocated to your confession; are you sure you didn't bribe or made a deal with her?"

He has a full mind to punch her in the face for that but the pain of his brother-in-law breaking his bones for hurting his sister still lingers; he has no desire to find out or experience what Kaneki will do to him if he actually did something to his pregnant wife.

"'S none of your business anyway so butt out. I have more things to worry about than kissing my girlfriend."

"If you say so, Ayato-kun~"

* * *

He doesn't show it but it bothers him. Greatly. Ayato's never given a fuck about it until his shitty sister brought it up but now, it's on his mind every waking hour, affecting his daily routine and in turn, worrying Hinami.

"Are you feeling all right? You've been kinda distracted lately." She leans forward and touches his forehead with hers, checking if he has any fever. "Hmmm, doesn't feel hot. Or was it because of the body 3 days ago? I know you don't really like old man meat but he was all I could find that night…"

He has no idea where his blessings came from but he hopes it doesn't change because Hinami is irreplaceable in every sense. To think an uncouth, rude, violent person like him has enough luck in this forsaken world to have a girlfriend like her, someone akin to an angel (if those are what they say). No couple can get anymore opposite than they are.

"I'm fine. Just… a little tired from Naki's nonsense." He lies and she knows it. There's always a tell-tale sign when he does but she doesn't point it out because it will only put him in a spot.

"All right. Let's go to bed then?"

"Sure."

They changed into comfortable pyjamas and settle into their bed quickly. It's small for 2 adults but it only gives them more excuses to cuddle. Their day was long and Hinami starts to drift off soon while Ayato is still contemplating, drumming his fingers against the thick blanket and hearing the clock in their room go tick and tock.

"Just tell me when you are ready, ok? I love you." Her sleepy whispers are soft but Ayato hears it clearly all the same in the calm quietness of their room.

"I love you too." He says, love laced thickly in his words and hoping she remembers about his kiss on her lips in the morning.


	45. Ayahina Week - Firsts (2nd writing)

Everything about this is clumsy, embarrassing, awkward, and overall overwhelming, but neither could be bothered when they feel… content, something they have not felt since their parents died. She chuckles at the memory of their teeth clanging against each other earlier; for someone who is so precise at hitting his targets, Ayato definitely has room for improvement for kissing.

"Stop it." He pokes her sides and she swipes his itchy fingers away but her giggles only drives him to do it again.

"You stop it."

"No."

Another poke, this time near her belly button.

"Stop it otherwise we won't ever…" Her face turns the fadest red of shade and Ayato just loves how it suits her.

"Ever what?" He urges her to continue, fingers choosing to pull her in for a hug instead. It's been a while since he felt this comfortable at home.

"Nothing."

"You trying to be a tease now eh, Hina?"

"No!" Just to prove it, she says what's on her mind. "If you tickle me any more, I'm not going to kiss you ever again."

"Oh really?" He raises his eyebrows at the threat, the first he's heard since she joined Aogiri. "You're going to miss it terribly and one day, you will beg me for it."

There goes his ego inflating by itself. How impressive.

"Don't kid yourself, Aya. You're not _that_ good."

Now he's insulted. Pushing her to arm's length, he shakes her by the shoulder, thinking the action would probably set her brain back to the correct place. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Say it again."

Hinami snorts and Ayato has to restrain his eyes from bulging out at that. "You're not _that_ good." She repeats, voice increasing when she said _that_.

"I resent that. What are you basing that conclusion on?"

"Considering how hard our teeth met each other, I would hardly say that is how a couple's kiss is supposed to be. At least not according to the books I've read."

"Fine then!"

"Huh?" Hinami is shocked by his sudden outburst and wonders what the hell he is going to do next.

"We just have to practice."

"Huh?"

"Practice! Practice makes perfect! Just like you and your shitty kagune skill." Hinami's eyes twinkle evilly for a second and Ayato realises he is threading on thin ice here. "but they have become so powerful because of practice. So yeah, we should practice."

"If you say so…"

"Don't look at me with those accusing eyes. I'm not a pervert. I'm only saying that when we do things, it should be perfect, not half-assed like Naki's brain."

"Must you-"

"So when do we start practicing?"


	46. Ayahina Week - Sparring

When Ayato realised he had to train _her_, his first reaction was nothing short of an explosion, something like a time bomb in an enclosed area because he very well can't fire his shards towards Eto.

"Why the heck do I have to be the one to train _her_?!" Finger pointing towards the girl standing outside the meeting room they occupy. "I don't have the time or patience and you very well know that." He spits like he just ate something foul and needs to get rid of it ASAP.

"But you're the only one near her age," she sings, "so I thought maybe you two can get along well."

He calls Eto's words bullshit immediately. "I seriously think you're blind and deaf if you think I can get along with anyone. You should be glad that ghouls heal quickly other Naki's hospital bills would have shut us down the moment he came back."

A tick appeared on Eto's face, not that Ayato can see it and she really has better, more important stuff that actually requires her attention instead of dealing with Ayato's feeble complaints. And she's going to show who the boss around here is. "Like it or not, you're in charge of her from now on. Whether she dies or survives on her first mission, it's up to you and your childish decisions. You can throw her to the ghetto if you want to," Eto shrugs, "Not like anyone significant to her will miss her terribly."

He turns before his face gives away the slightest hint of his stomach churning.

* * *

"Stop crying for fuck's sake. I swear only babies cry this much and you're already… not a baby."

"Well sorry for wearing my emotions on my sleeves!" Hinami snaps, something she has not done in a long time. She misses everything about her old life; her dead parents, Anteiku, Big Sister, Big Brother, Koma, Irimi, Nishiki, even Loser is greatly missed but it's not like she can waltz back to the demolished cafe without being identified as the Daughter Ghoul.

Ayato is slightly taken aback by her raised voice but he smirks; she is finally showing something other than sadness. "Ho. Talking back now, are we? How about you block what's coming next otherwise you won't have a mouth left by the end of today."

.

.

.

Hinami opens her mouth – at least she still has it and gives herself a pat on the back – and counts how many teeth she is missing in the mirror. She wonders if this is how old people feel when they grow old and most of their teeth have dropped out.

* * *

"Not bad; you only broke 3 fingers and a leg today."

"And you tripped over a pebble today. If only I had the chance to take a video just now."

"Oh shut up." He scold and flings a fillet towards her.

* * *

It was only a simple – more like forceful enough to break a wall – kick that should not have rendered her motionless on the ground. Ayato rushes over, uncharacteristically concerned because it was just like any other kick he had delivered before and panic washes over him when she doesn't move for a long time.

"Oi, Hinami! What's wrong?!"

She doesn't respond and Ayato quickly carries her back to their house, kicking the door open because ain't nobody got time for that. He settles her gently on her bed and is suddenly faced with a dilemma; how does he check for wound without undressing her? He paces around her room, wondering if he should just call Miza or Eto over when her groans brings him out of his reverie.

"Hinami! What happened?!" He rushes over and kneels beside her bed.

"Pa… Cramp."

"Huh?"

Hinami groans even more and curls herself, arms clutching her abdomen like her life depends on it. Usually her cramps were tolerable but this cycle is honestly trying to kill her.

"Oi!"

"C… cramp."

"Cramp? What cramp? Leg cramp? Stomach cramp? Brain cramp?"

His questions are giving her a headache and she really doesn't want another on her list of pain. Shooting out an arm and grabbing the collar of his shirt, she drags him close until she can feel his breath against her cheek. "Menstrual cramp. So for fuck's sake, leave me alone and shut the fuck up if you are going to do anything to alleviate it."

He stumbles back from the shock of both her venomous tone and use of the F word. "O-okay."

At the back of his mind, he's a tad glad she didn't destroy his face for kicking her abdomen but he feels that maybe she will try to take revenge.

Hinami furrows her brows in confusion when she notices Ayato defending his lower body desperately at their next sparring session.

* * *

Ayato wipes the blood off his mouth with the back of his jacket sleeve with a smirk. "Congratulations on landing your first hit, Hinami."

She spies the tiniest bit of proudness in his words and for some reason, she is elated. Her grin is wide and she puts her hands on her hips. "You better watch out because there's more from where that came from."

"I look forward to it, brat."


	47. Ayahina Week - Team

She wonders how he fared with his other partners. Considering how rude and off-putting he is, she wouldn't be surprised if they all avoided him like the plague. Even she first met Ayato, she admits that she wasn't keen on being his partner. Seeing the way he snaps necks and limbs off like some sort of sick game, it's a wonder she didn't vomit at the sight. Sighing, she definitely has come a long way.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ayato can't fall asleep, not when he can practically feel her eyes all over him. From his thick locks to covered toes, the only way to avoid squirming under her gaze is to open his eyes and find out what the hell is going on.

"Just thinking about some stuff."

"No shit, Sherlock. That doesn't explain why I feel your eyes raping me."

At this, Hinami blushes. Does he have to put it that bluntly?! "I wasn't!" She denies.

"If you wanted to kiss me, just do it. You know I won't stop you." He waggles his eyebrows lazily and chuckles when she slaps his chest for making fun of her.

"You wish. I'm going to sleep now. Hmph!" She turns her back towards him, feeling annoyed. Then again, the person next to her is Kirishima Ayato so that pretty much explains everything.

"So easily riled up; I kinda miss you when you weren't busy being pregnant." He jokes as he caress her swollen belly but Hinami isn't feeling the love tonight. She literally kicks him out of their room.

"Don't I at least get a pillow?" He questions, scratching his mess of a head while at it.


	48. Ayahina Week - Family

He's pouting and he knows it but he can't help it. Ever since the birth of their children, Hinami has been diverting most her attention to them instead of him, the one who helped create said children in the first place! Gone are the days when she reads to him only. Gone are the days when she readies food for him only. Gone are the days she hugs him only. Gone are the days she kisses him only.

_Urghhhhhhhhhh_ and why the fuck is he so damn jealous over his own kids?!

"Dear, are you okay? You're gonna go bald soon, by the way you're pulling your hair."

She's still concerned about him but his happiness soon shatters when he hears chanting of, "Bald. Bald. Bald. Bald." courtesy of his twin boys as they clap cheerfully at the prospect of a bald dad. As usual, his glares have no effect and he curses that they have immunity since birth.

"Now now, don't be rude. Though I'm sure daddy will still be handsome when bald," she snickers at this and Ayato is ready to break the spine of the next person he sees outside, "it wouldn't be comfortable to wear a wig every time he goes out."

"But we wanna see daddy bald!" So that is Akio's sick thought.

"Bald!" Hiroki repeats after his elder brother.

"Hinami, are you sure they're our bra-," He slams the brake on his tongue at her sharp glare, "kids? I don't remember them being so wicked when they can't talk."

She clears her throat and claps her hands. "Akio, Hiroki, let's walk daddy through memory lane, okay?"

The kids cheers at their mother's bright tone and Ayato cringes; he half hopes Naki will call his mobile right now so he has an excuse to run to his room and escape the impending doom that is about to befall on him.

"Who remembers daddy tripping over his own feet when he saw a worm at the park?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Hina-"

"Do either of you remember daddy sleeping with his tummy exposed last time?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Okay, that's eno-"

"And what are your surnames?"

"Kirishima!"

"Kirishima!"

Hinami looks up with a smile too bright to be real and questions him this time. "So, the verdict, Mr Kirishima?"

Ayato manages a look that spells defeat and mortification. "They are..." He stares at two pairs of too-bright blue eyes and narrows his own, "my brats!" and he pounces towards them, their cosy house soon filled with giggles and laughter with a tickle war launched by the balding man himself.


	49. Ayahina Week - Studying

"You suck."

Ayato whips his head around so quickly it's amazing his neck didn't break. "Excuse me?!" He snarls, making sure to drag out excuse just because he can.

"It's funny that both of us are so hopeless at the language."

The Kirishima siblings sigh in unison; Touka managed to barely pass her Japanese with the help of her senior, or as Ayato dubs him, her soon-to-be boyfriend, Kaneki Ken, while Ayato is still floundering within the D and E grade like a human without WIFI. He seriously doubts he can pass it unless he staples a 10,000 yen note on his paper and personally hands it to the teacher.

"Arghhhh!" Ayato screams and literally flips the small foldable table in his room, sending his stationery and porn books into the air. "Fuck this shit already! I'm never ever gonna pass the subject. I'm already prepared to stay back another year." He growls and scratch his head harshly, effectively pulling out not 1 but at least 10 strands of dark blue hair.

She whacks him on the head with his report book. "Are you nuts? Dad will probably skin you alive and Mum will feed your dead pieces to the pigeons at the park." At this, even Touka shudders; just imagining those foul fowls is enough to make her want to take the next train out of town and to somewhere where no birds exist.

Ayato groans again. "Then you help me with it." He whines like a child.

"Nu-uh. You're on your own bro. Besides, what makes you think that I, of all people, can help you?"

"Point taken. You'll probably just advise me to kidnap the teacher and threaten him until he give me a passing grade."

At this, Touka smacks him across the head again without holding back. "Rude."

"Says the one who taught me how to point the middle finger correctly."

"That's not the point and we're side-tracking terribly. How do you plan to improve your grade anyway? I'm pretty sure you need a miracle pill or something by the looks of it." She snickers.

Ayato grunts, the dude already can't be bothered anymore; it's not that he doesn't want to improve but for some shitty reason, he just can't get the hang of the language even though he knows all the cuss words. He means, speaks the language every day.

"Oh!"

"What now?"

"How about some tutoring?"

"I can barely afford to buy new underwear, let alone pay for tuition."

Touka makes a face at that; she really didn't need to know that. "TMI, bro. Anyway, Kaneki's sister, well, not real sister but close enough to be sister, Hinami is pretty good and I've seen the way she teaches their neighbours' kids. She doesn't charge any fee, only doing it during her free time. I can always call in a favour if you are willing to give it a shot."

"… How old is she?"

"For me to know, for you to find out. I'll call her for you later."

Touka skips out of his room and Ayato narrows his eyes suspiciously at that. Kirishimas never skip.

* * *

Compared to him, she's fucking sunshine.

"Hi! You must be Ayato, right? It's kinda creepily amazing that you look just like your sis when she's angry."

Fucking sunshine indeed.

Stuck between being blinded by her radiant smile and calling shitty Touka in an attempt to scream her ears off, he clears his throat awkwardly and greets back. "Yeah, that's… me." The air between them grows still, Ayato glancing everywhere except her eyes while Hinami muses that the Kirishima genes have the absolute best-looking chromosomes. "So… can I come in?"

Now it's Hinami's turn to be flustered. "Oh my god that was so rude of me. I'm so sorry please come in."

He steps in carefully as if there could be hidden traps but really, Ayato is trying to delay the inevitable. Spotting the small pile of books at the dining table, he shudders; how is he going to survive this?! It's all for the sake of passing, he tells himself. Once he has passed every fucking test, his books are most definitely going straight to the dump if they haven't been reduced to ashes.

"So," she begins once they are seated comfortably – at least for her – with him still digging through his bag slowly for his stuff, "Touka told me that you're having difficulty with writing, specifically Kanji."

He glances at another pile of books at the other end of the table and notices they are all books of advanced levels, making Ayato feel ashamed for failing their simple school test. "Well, yeah. They all look the same to me."

"Hmmmm, I know what you mean. When I first started out, I even had difficulty reading Katakana since they all look similar; straight and sharp. Oh well, I hope I can coach you well enough! Let's start, shall we?"

It's not like he can say no to that.

.

.

.

Hinami observes as he struggles with the stroke order. He knows the starting stroke for most of them but the rest are just a jumble of whether he remembers if there is stroke here or there, or if the stroke is supposed to be leaning to the left or right, does the box be drawn first or the contents, there is indeed a long way for Ayato to go if he wants to achieve a safe passing mark.

Having already prepared some guides earlier on, she slides them across the table to him in hopes he could grasp the technique a little easier and perhaps practice at home.

"Just stop me if you don't understand anything, ok?"

Nod.

"Ok. So usually we start off with the horizontal strokes, then vertical…"

.

.

.

So absorbed in learning, neither of them realised how late it was until they hear the sound of keys jingling while unlocking the door.

"Oh, you're still here." Touka smirks at him, or rather seeing how close he and Hinami was sitting side by side. "Having fun, I see."

His glare has no effect in stopping her waggling of eyebrows so he resorts to flinging his eraser which ends up hitting the wall behind. "Stop the innuendo. It's making you look even more disgusting."

"What innuendo? I can see you're greatly enjoying your study session." Her eyes are big and darting back and forth between him and the girl behind. He throws a pencil this time.

Hinami giggles at the siblings' banter. Even if she and Kaneki quarrels, it never gets to the point of flinging stuff at each other. Though she is glad they don't have to resort to such… violence, it would be refreshing and maybe a little fun?

"Big Sister, where is Big Brother?"

"He went to store to grab some," Touka pauses to dodge a flying paper clip this time, "groceries and disgusting coke. Still don't get why he likes that nauseating stuff."

"It's like drinking consumable toilet detergent."

This is the first time Hinami seeing them agree on something ever since Touka stepped into her house. In a span of 10 minutes, she notices a lot of rubbish on her floor. "So, who is going to clear up the mess?"

Ayato pauses his arm in mid-air and. _Fuck!_

"Uh – I"

"Ayato will do it."

"What?!"

Touka pulls him over to her side and whispers, "Do it. There is no one else in this world who is willing to teach you for free and even Satan knows you need help. Besides, don't want a cute girl like her to have a bad impression of you, yeah?" She nudges him at the end and Ayato's face burns with embarrassment. He did not have such thoughts!

"What the fu–"

She twirls him around to face Hinami as if he's a prize she won. "He'll do it!"

Ayato swears for revenge and is about to protest but Hinami shuts him up before he gets the chance to with a huge smile, "Great!"

* * *

They all have dinner together, Kaneki deciding to treat everyone to his cooking since it is Hinami and Ayato's first time meeting, and also the study session seems to be a success. Without a lack of silly argument between the Kirishimas and debate of literature between Kaneki and Hinami, the house is filled with a bunch of lively teenagers.

"Ayato, it's time to go home. The last train is leaving in 15 minutes."

Deep inside, he is reluctant to leave. Hinami's company is so much more pleasant than his sister's and he's still full from dinner but alas, he can't stay over. Ayato grunts and gets up from the couch to pack his bag. Kaneki and Touka leaves first to get some drinks from the vending machine, telling Ayato to meet them downstairs once he's done.

"Thanks… a lot for today. Your way of teaching is way simpler and easier to understand than the useless teachers I have,"

"You're welcome! So, when will be the next time you'll be coming over?"

"Next time?" He repeats, unsure what he just heard. There's a next time?!

"Unless you feel that you're good eno-"

"No! I mean, no- That's not what I mean! I mean, sure, next time. When?"

"I'll be home next Saturday." She smiles.

"Ok," he breathes giddily, "next Saturday."

Ayato now has one more reason to love the weekend.


	50. Ayahina Week - Raid

"Just a simple mission." He relayed. "Just go in and kill everyone who doesn't belong to Aogiri."

But how can she execute that order when all she hears are the joyful laughter of children, innocent and unknown of the evils of horrible world they live in. "I-I can't."

Ayato stares at her trembling frame with hardened eyes; he knows how much this mission will break her, and he knows Eto definitely knows about it too. After all, that psychotic bitch was the one who recruited Hinami with a bandaged smile.

Her mask refuses anyone to see her eyes but everything else betrays what she is trying so hard to contain. He doesn't have to lift her cape to see her hands are clenching tightly onto her skirt. He doesn't have to lift her visor to see her eyes are watering dangerously. Most importantly, he doesn't have to turn his head to know the dogs behind him are judging every move of the baby lamb that just joined.

"You can and you will. The others are watching you so unless you want to prove you're someone who is worthy of being on their dinner menu, I suggest you start getting used to getting your hands dirty. Would you rather kill, or be killed?"

"I-," _want to die_, but the tearful memory of her mum telling her to live claws and dig their way to the front.

Will she be a bad daughter if she were to not fulfill her mum's last wish?

* * *

"Congratulations, Lil Hina! Now nobody will doubt your credibility in Aogiri! Isn't that great news?"

Hinami wishes she could tell Eto to shut up but all she manages is a nod and retreats to Ayato's house without a word, heart heavy with guilt and self-loathe. She still can see the red flowing down her body after spending enough time in the shower to use up the base's entire hot water supply, the sickly colour mocking her as it swirls before disappearing into the drain.

"It gets easier after the first kill." He shares after she exits the bathroom.

She bids him good night and enters her room, closing the door gently like usual and locks it.

Ayato can hear her crying together with the parents of the kids they murdered in cold blood.


	51. Ayahina Week - Seasons

He doesn't like Spring because it's way too cheery and bright for someone like him, someone who belongs to the shadows and darkness.

But he doesn't mind the floral scent around him when she beckons him to come forward and take a sit beneath the Cherry Blossom tree.

* * *

Summer is slightly better than Spring but Ayato wouldn't call it a major win because the taste of sweat on his prey is less than desirable.

But he doesn't mind the heat when he sees his partner wearing a light, summer dress; one that does justice to her figure, and bright personality.

* * *

He supposes Autumn is alright, the temperature starting to cool but that's probably the only good point he can think of.

But he remembers her words, that everything is dying; the leaves turning a spectacular orange for a while, only to die off in preparation of the next season, and Ayato grimaces for a second as he breaks the neck of their next meal.

* * *

Winter is dreadful, having to put on multiple layers of clothing just to keep warm.

But he comes to like it a little bit more when she cuddles with him under a thick blanket, both of them enjoying coffee until they are given their next mission.


	52. How To Look Great - Touka style

**Prompt: I wish you would write a fic about… the origin of Touka's ultra fluffy :re hairstyle.**

* * *

"Should I change my hairstyle?"

The question throws Yomo off and he finds himself stunned, unconsciously pouring piping hot coffee onto his wrist instead of the cup he's holding.

"Oi! The coffee! Don't waste the good stuff, you idiot!"

Rushing around the counter, grabbing a cloth by the rack, Touka quickly soaks it with cold water and wraps it around her stupid "brother's" now-red wrist. Though ghoul, burns still hurt like a bitch and it wouldn't do any harm to subsidise the pain.

"Thank you."

Touka continues to grumble, lamenting that the coffee could have been in her tummy instead of the parquet floor. "Seriously, it was only a trivial question. What's with that reaction?"

Did such an innocent question warrant such a big reaction from Yomo?

It's big if one knows about how expressive their neighbourhood barista is.

"Your hair is fine." He says lowly, unwrapping the towel to rinse the coffee out by the sink. "But you might want to change the colour. If we were to pass off as siblings, our colour looks way too different."

Touka hums, thinking over his words and disappears to the employee room.

* * *

_I'm going to the store to dye my hair so I'm gonna leave the opening to you!_

Yomo sighs at the message. Though he likes the peace and quietness that accompanies the early morning, there's always the few early birds who wants their daily caffeine dose and he doesn't like to deal with contact.

He relishes the days in Anteiku when Touka became the poster child instead of him.

After a few scaring - from him - and crumpled notes in the cashier, Yomo takes a small break, going around to adjust the chairs and wipe the tables down. Hearing the entrance bell ring, he sighs mentally and looks up, only to widen his eyes at Touka's new hairdo.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I look weird?" She reaches up to touch her locks, suddenly unsure of her decision to agree to the hairstylist's recommendation to volumize her hair.

"No." He turns his back to her and walk to the employee's room. "I just thought your hair was becoming another set of ukaku."

Touka is torn between laughing at him trying to make a joke, or to throw the nearest chair and kick his ass for making fun of her hair.


	53. Things That Make Life Worth Living

**Prompt: TouKen early pregnancy fluff? Shironeki would be good.**

* * *

Kaneki's always known that Touka isn't an early riser according to past experiences; he is still traumatised by the horns he swore he's seen before at 4am. Apparently his wife didn't think watching the sunrise is a good enough reason to wake up while the fucking roosters were still sleeping. Checking with clock again, he's… puzzled. It's already past 10am but Touka looks like she still holds the ability to sleep for another 12 hours.

Sliding his hand across the dining table, Kaneki intertwines his rough fingers with hers, rubbing her palm with an affection untold to no one but them. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes are unfocused, on the verge of closing any moment but manages to catch his words. "Yeah. Just… tired and," a yawn breaks her words, only emphasising her state now, "sleepy. Can I go back to bed? I don't feel like eating now…"

He manages to catch her before the bloody finger on her plate pokes her right in the eye. "I'll carry you back."

Too tired to refuse, Touka gets carried princess-style back, something Kaneki doesn't get the chance to do often. The feeling of her snuggling up to him is something he will never get tired of. With a smile too wide that will probably make Touka give him a fist full of love to his face if she was wide awake, he walks with light steps back to their bedroom, taking care to make sure her dangling feet doesn't hit any corner on the way.

"Have a good sleep." He makes sure to give a forehead kiss before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door and heads back to clear their breakfast.

* * *

_Are you alright_ is on the tip of the tongue but he holds it back; how can anyone puking their guts out for the last half hour be in any way alright.

"Uuuurghhhh… I feel like shit." She manages to wheeze out before another wave of nausea hits her already weak stomach.

"Did you eat something wrong?" Doing his best to be useful in this situation, Kaneki continues to rub her sore back and keep her hair away from falling all over her face. Hearing a particularly loud groan that makes him worry and cringe at the same time, he's about to call Yoshimura for help only to be held back by her weak grip.

"Don't leave me alone." She whispers with barely any strength left.

Hearing those words again only made his heart clench with hurt. "I won't."

_Never again_.

* * *

Kaneki knows he isn't dreaming but he still asks her to punch him.

"Huh?"

"Punch me!" He repeats.

"Wha- why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok?"

Not knowing how much strength she should put, Touka gives him everything she's got. As usual, her punch sends him across their room, the sound of a tooth or two hitting the wall. But he's not getting up. Quickly hurrying over while worrying whether she did it just a _little too much_, she squats and peer over his seemingly-dead body. Only to find him weeping.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

It's fun, she thinks, poking his wet cheeks and it goes squish squish. With a sudden cry and a leap from her – urgh – husband and a yelp from herself, Touka finds herself encased in those familiar, strong arms that makes her feel loved. But why the heck is he still crying?

"I'm so," a snort, "happy!" Another snort filled with mucus.

Eww.

Sighing at her hopeless husband, she pats his head, knowing the action will help to soothe whatever emotions he is currently high on. It doesn't take long until he calms down, wiping his tears away with his sweater, thanking her for the tissue she passed to him to… blow his mucus out.

"Sorry, I was so happy I-," sensing another round of waterworks, Touka silence him with a kiss, an effective method that is bound to work every single time.

"You can save those tears when I demand for an entire plate of large intestine at 3 in the morning."

He hates the smell of that horrible organ but seeing the gentle smile on wife's face, Kaneki doesn't care about it. He will do whatever it takes to keep his wife, and little one inside of her happy.

* * *

"Kaneki! I told you I don't want to eat the liver! I don't like it." She pouts with her arms folded and it reminds him of the small kid by the block.

"Now, now, Touka dear. The liver is good for your health. It has a lot of meat in it and not only does it provide a lot of-"

He finds it difficult to speak when she just stuffed the entire organ into his mouth.

* * *

"I wanna eat some dick."

Eyes as huge as saucers, Kaneki turns to wife, unbelieving the words she just sprouted. "What?"

"I wanna eat some dick." Seeing how he has failed to comprehend her request, she repeats again. "Dick, penis, cock, meat stick, whatever you call it! The one you rub 50 times when I deny you sex. That! I wanna eat that!"

It's amazing how much… restrain she has not bothered to hold after pregnancy.

"O-O… kay. I… have to go… hunt then." He gulps. Kaneki could only apologise deeply to his victims that night and pray he does not receive karma for it.

Seeing his wife… lick those dicks and chomping it off, he's caught between asking her why she isn't licking his and glad his is stuffed safely in his pants. She's finished every last one of them, announcing how satisfied she feels with a burp.

"Oops. Sorry." His face must have been one like a kid because she's observing him. "You look like someone whose got their teddy bear stolen."

"It may have well been."

"Why do you say that?"

It's his turn to pout this time, refusing to answer her question.

Touka thinks back of her action, wondering what was it that she did that is reducing her husband to display such a show of childishness. Ah hah!

"I see, I see. You're jealous."

His face lights up Christmas lights, silently exposing his feelings and embarrassment. This night couldn't get any worse for him, he grimaces, sinking further into the couch to hide his pitiful form. A light touch across the front of his pants shocks him, looking up to see his wife on all fours, night shirt dipping enough to reveal her inviting chest and bulging tummy.

"Don't need to get jealous, Ken. I didn't forget about you."

Her sultry voice sends him shivering, whether it is out of anticipation or fear of her biting his dick off, he's not sure, but he doesn't think anymore when her warm mouth envelopes him.

* * *

"You think I look like a whale, don't you."

Her accusing tone makes all his internal alarms ring. What the hell did he not do but still irked her this time?! "Of course not! I think you look beautiful!"

Of course, this is only to Kaneki's point of view. What Touka sees every day in the mirror is the total opposite. Long gone was her slim waist, now replaced with a huge tummy that seem like it would probably explode any day. Swollen ankles, fat thighs, big arms. Even her hair feels like a clump of mess and she wants to cry.

"But.. I-"

"No buts. You're beautiful, no matter what shape, form, or size." He brings her in for a hug, doing his best to wrap his arms but finding it difficult after all so he hugs her from the back instead. They spent a few peaceful moments, enjoying the silence that will be gone come the next few months. But life is never easy for Kaneki.

"Are you indirectly calling me fat?"

"Huh? No? When did I- Toukaaaa!"

Somehow her kagune shards are sharper and deadlier than last time.

* * *

"You look like you are tired of life."

"Just tired of Touka's pregnant genes."

Kaneki knows they are bound to meet obstacles in their life but his wife's temper may not be what the great Centipede can handle on his own. He's been locked out of their room for the past 3 days, forced to sleep on the small sofa with only a thin blanket to keep him warm.

Nishiki pats him on the shoulder. "I hope Kimi isn't like that in the future. And good luck to you; only a few more weeks, right?"

"Yeah…"

Missing hugging his lovely wife and cuddling up to her, he can't wait for it to be over!

* * *

The little tyke demands to see the world in the middle of the night, raising the alert level to an all-time red high. Lots of screaming, cursing, 3 broken ribs, 10 wounded fingers and thumbs later, Kaneki and Touka finally get to behold the result of what 2 people in love can create.

"They look so beautiful."

"I hope they grow up to be as beautiful as you are."

Even when covered in sweat, Kaneki will never find someone else who looks more beautiful than his wife. She has given so much; patience, guidance, new point of view, and even love for such a messed up being like him. And now, cradling the tiny new-born with wisps of black hair in his arms, Touka has given him yet another reason to want to live.

"Well, considering the both of us are rather good looking, I do say there is a high chance," she jokes. "But it seems that this little rascal is taking after your impish white side…" In her arms lie a wiggling tiny baby with white, shiny hair, the little guy trying to escape the confines of the blue blanket wrapped around his teeny body.

"Hehehehe. I wonder whose kagune they take after…"

"Who knows? They may even take after both of ours."

Feeding them and changing their nasty diapers, being there when their kagune first sprout, attending school and learning how to blend into society, them having girlfriends and getting married, Kaneki wants to be there every inch of their life and he will never ever let his family be alone.


	54. Hitting the sack

"You're late."

Touka shoots a confused glance at her currently wrapped up husband who is glaring at her with sharp eyes which can be barely seen from underneath the blanket. "The boys couldn't fall asleep and I can't just leave them to their own devices. You know how crazy they get when they are alone and awake."

"… What about me?"

"What _what_ about you?"

If it was any possible, Kaneki burrows even further into his barricade of pillows and blanket, seemingly determined to merge all into one. "You left me alone in bed."

Touka wonders what the merits of whacking him on the head with her kagune shard are.

"You're a grown ass man who is fully capable of sleeping alone, _and_ you do not scribble on walls when you can't sleep. Not that it would make things better if you use your Rinkaku to _decorate_ the walls instead." She chastises, smacking his ass with her towel before heading to the adjoined bathroom.

Good thing the blanket is doing a great job of hiding his blush; he'd though his wife have forgotten the incident where he – er… – re-furnished the walls a little while he was drunk. Ken swears he doesn't remember a thing but the destruction left behind didn't sit well with his family, more specifically his wife. At least the twins had fun trying to imitate him in his drunken stupor, while he was sleeping cold turkey for the next few days in the living room.

Touka steps out of the bathroom fully refreshed after a hot shower; maybe she should get a massage soon. Taking care of 2 kids and a big baby, also juggling with work at the café isn't as easy as fighting with the Doves.

"Touka…" He cries for his wife, discontented with the imperfect warmth the blanket has been providing him with. "Hurry up and come to bed…!"

_Did I marry an adult Kaneki Ken, or just the adult-sized Kaneki Ken?_

She contemplates flinging the heavy blanket away to make him freeze from the cold but shoots the tempting idea down because her childish husband would just whine even more like the annoying kid next door. But there's a problem.

"Why are you on my side of the bed?" She huffs with her hands on her hips, displeasured by the sight of her spot being taken.

"Your scent is strongest here – hehehehehe."

About to pummel him with the conveniently placed lotion bottle on her dressing table, Touka yelps when she get pulled into bed, quickly finding herself surrounded by the delicious warmth – not that she will ever admit – and soft comforters. His soft breath against her nape is lulling her to sleep, tiredness from a long day creeping into her muscles and mind.

Before succumbing to slumber, she nudges him in the stomach, "Move over, you fat ass. I hardly have any space." Her words harsh but without bite. Ken refuses, saying he wants to be surrounded fully by everything that is her. Taking his words in a decent way, she mumbles how cheesy he is when he is needy.

"Only with you." He kisses her and falls asleep soon after, finally surrendering himself to the sandman.


	55. Banana for an apple

**Prompt: What about Touka is going to eat an apple and Haise says "No… eat my banana"**

* * *

Dating an investigator isn't easy but she gets the hang of it. Chalking her frequent use of the latrine to a weak stomach, Haise always made reservations in a restaurant with a nice toilet, going as far as to making a trip down himself to make sure it _is_ clean. It is very considerate of him, but she'd rather not eat at all if she had the chance.

"No wonder you're so thin. You should eat more, you know. Makes it even nicer to hug you." He jokes as he wounds his arms around her tummy. "Not that you are not nice to hug right now. So warm and," Taking a deep breath, he sighs against her neck, "sweet-smelling. Makes me want to eat you right now."

Touka pushes his head away, "Maybe later. I got to think of a new menu for the upcoming holiday."

He whines at the loss of warmth only his girlfriend could provide. It's been so long since the two of them got together, with work interfering with their dating life and all, and all he wants is to have her all to himself for one night. The Quinx won't be back so early since they're hanging out with Kuramoto and the others, and he wonder what made Urie allow himself to be dragged out the door.

Nope, now's not the time to be thinking about his squad. He's alone with his lovely lady and no way is he letting that stupid note pad get in his way. "Touka, are you hungry? I'll whip something up for you."

She freezes for a second at those words. _Fuck no, please_. "I'm fine. Don't bother yourself and just relax already. You've been fidgeting ever since I arrived." She assures him instead, tone carrying a slight warning that if he gets on her nerves, she's leaving.

"I'm… fine." Seeing how she's patting the cushion her lap as an invitation, Haise lies down but not before chucking it away. Her thighs are warm, and it's making him way too comfortable. He's going to fall asleep at this rate. "You sure you don't want to eat? I cook really fast, you know."

The urge to smack his face with her note pad is too great for her to hold it in.

"Ouch!" He fakes cry, rubbing his nose until it becomes red; it wasn't red before. "That hurts, Touka."

She smacks him again. "Don't kid yourself, you big baby." She sighs – what can she do so he will keep still for about 5 minutes? "Pass me that apple." She points beside him and he stretches out to grab the delicious looking fruit, doing his best so his face doesn't leave those beautiful thighs.

"You're gonna eat this?" He lifts it to her face, examining the smooth red and green across its skin.

"No. I'm going to replace your eye with it. Of course I'm going to eat it." She rolls her eyes at his redundant question and raises her hand to take it but she finds the repulsive apple out of her reach. "Haise?"

"How about you eat my banana instead?"


	56. The Joys of Revenge

It's only the first night and he's already regretting it big time. Whatever made him agree to take up on his sister's offer to live together...

Another moan resonates through the house and Ayato presses his pillow harder onto his ears in an attempt to block out the horrifying noise – fucking hell he doesn't need to know how his sister sounds while doing the nasty! Because it's been too many years since they've been living together he stays, but he is sorely tempted to leave.

"Slept well last night?"

If his eyebags and wrinkles were anything to go by, that question is redundant. "Yeah, best night ever. Didn't know there was a lullaby service in this house."

Touka at least has the decency to blush unlike her husband who just continues to stuff his mouth with the day's hunt. She clears her throat, trying to gain Kaneki's attention but the dude is too oblivious to anything but good at the moment. A pinch to the thigh works well enough. "What?"

"Ayato wants to say something."

Kaneki's eyes turns to the younger ghoul, and because his bones started to hurt, Ayato mumbles, "Nothing" and stares at his breakfast like a defeated puppy.

* * *

She walks with a slight skip in her steps and her pace picks up when her nose smells something familiar and warm. Hinami opens the door and greets the new occupant with a sweet smile, "Ayato!" Without any warning, she lets go of her bag and run towards her old partner and tackles him with a tight hug.

"H-Hey, Hinami. Long time no see?"

It's awkward and stiff after years of not doing it but he raises his arms to hug her as well. How long has it been since she last been in his arms? After the disbandment of Aogiri, Hinami decided to go to :re and join her family. Even though she had assured him that all of them would welcome him, Ayato left the very next day for fear he may cave in to his true feelings. Excluding last night's disgusting audio, he's glad to be home because she is here.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I would have rushed back earlier to welcome you." She's doing that cute pout he loves so much and since they're alone now, he leans in for a kiss but is surprised when his lips meets nothing but air.

"Wha-"

"Who said you can kiss me?"

He ponders. He wonders. He thinks. But he comes up with only one answer. "We've done more than just kissing, Hina." His tone is dead but the amount of inneudo it carries brings a beautiful flush to her face. The memories of skin slapping against skin, sweat rolling off their slicky body, his strong fingers rubbing her c-

"That's besides the point! You get up and leave me one day, and come back expecting everything to be the same? Sorry, Mr Kirishima, but I, Fueguchi Hinami, am not-"

His lips is an efficient way to keep her lips busy in another way.

* * *

They have no idea how long they've been kissing and would have gone on if Kaneki had not circled his Rinkaku around his calf.

"What the-"

"What do you think you are doing to Hinami?"

The temperature drops – maybe his balls were the ones that dropped – and he stutter. Funny, Touka thinks. It isn't often that her brother is tongue-tied, much less with a pale face to boot.

"It's okay, big brother. He didn't do anything out of line." _I even went along with it_, she exempts.

He retracts his Kagune, the scaly tentacle slithering back into its place and out of sight. Coming back home to see his sister and brother-in-law making out on the couch is not something he wants to see. Ever. "Do something like that again and I skewer your balls for dinner." He warns Ayato before retreating to his and Touka's room.

"What did you do?"

"Why did you think it was _me_ who did something and not him?" He feigns insulted. She sighs and cups her cheek with her palm, staring at him as if he's the answer. Now he really does feel insulted.

* * *

He prayed for a peaceful night. Not a single entity up and down there answered his prayers.

_Must they fuck every single day?!_ He curses and hurls his pillow against the wall that is adjoined to their room. He doubts the soft thud was heard by them. Growling with frustration, Ayato leaves his room and heads to the study room, hoping some peace could be found there.

And yes, Hinami is there too.

"Can't sleep?"

That smirks riles his already ruffled feathers and he almost screams but Touka beats him to it. "Whaddya think?" Thumb jerking in the direction of the couple who are too busy letting the world know they're madly in love.

"This is why I like to go on trips." She whispers, "I have it worst than you, you know. Sometimes I lament my sense of hearing and smell. There's always this stench of..." she shudders, "sex whenever I pass by their room."

"... I'm amazed you haven't moved out." He drops his tired self into the beanbag besides the hammock she was lying in. "Not even 3 days and I'm going nuts." He messes his hair up. Who'd knew he would still be sleep-deprived even when he's out of Aogiri.

"Try 4 years."

He groans at that. He's seriously considering that labour-intensive job in the newspaper ad. The pay's rather good and he gets to move his muscles. Fuck if he's going to tolerate _this_ for the rest of his life.

Another moan is heard and it's much deeper this time. They both groan at the same time; how can life be so peaceful yet frustrating at the same time?!

"Let's do it." He says out of the blue and she shifts her head to look at him through the Oxford Nylon.

"Do what?"

"Revenge."

His spectrum of 'revenge' ranges from _ripping people apart until their organs makes a gruesome canvas on the ground_ to _putting poo into their shoes_ so she wonders which side he's leaning towards. "Go on."

"They're keeping us up with their fun. Let us do the same."

"... You're saying..." She doesn't dare to continue but he does it for her.

"We should have loud sex too."

If she thought he was nuts last time, she's now sure he was dropped on his head when he was a baby. "I think you really need to sleep."

"Come on, Hina! I know you can't sleep as well with all that racket going on so why not we spend time a little more... effectively?"

"The only _effective_ thing we're going to do is sleep like the dead when they're done."

A few banging is heard. "You can actually sleep well after hearing all of that?" He shivers, afraid of the potential nightmare of him _seeing_ them do the dirty. He'd rather dig his eyes out with a rusted fork than have that.

She can feel a headache brewing and brings a hand up to rub her forehead tiredly. Of course she can't sleep well! For fuck's sake, she isn't missing out on _anything_ every time they make love. The panting, soft moans, sweaty skin smacking against each other. Bloody hell, the moment she hears Kaneki whispering naughty things to her big sister is the moment she wishes her ghoul abilities isn't as strong as it is.

"Do you think it will work?"

"You mean revenge?"

"Yes, the fucking revenge."

He grins like a boy who just discovered the joys of stuffing his face between boobies. "Of course!"


	57. Wishing You Were Here

He wishes she was here to see the fireworks; she's always one for celebrations.

* * *

She wishes he was here to drink her cup of coffee; he said he liked it very much together with her special rabbit latte art.


	58. Change of Name

**Written for .com for tgvalentine16 event**

* * *

"Urgh I hate this…" She grumbles as she pulls out another fresh writing paper. Though she's not new at this, writing essay after essay after essay is a pain in the ass, especially if you have to write your name on every sheet.

Kaneki looks up from his book when he hears her mumbling incoherent words under her breath after a while. Curious with what's annoying his girlfriend; yes, he finally had the courage to confess and yes, thank god she accepted him though he still wonders why she cringed while doing so.

He shifts from the comfortable sofa to settling beside her, ready to coach her in areas she's bad at like always. "What's wrong?" he peers over her paper, seeing nothing but a few papers with only her name written on it.

"Nothing is wrong… I just find it troublesome to write my name (霧嶋 董香) on every freaking piece of paper. It is freaking 55 strokes every single time! Multiply it by this stack's number," she jabs in the direction where a rather high pile is currently sitting and her scowl deepens even more, "I probably could have written 2 more essays."

Ahhh, so that's it. Well, it _is_ rather troublesome to write them. Though the kanji is beautiful, the effort to pen it can be quite frustrating, especially if one has to write them so many times in a row. Kaneki definitely isn't one to scorn beautiful words but the same cannot be said for the one beside him.

"Do you want me to help you?" He offers his assistance; it's not like he is going to write her essay for her, just her name. Her beautiful name.

Touka considers his offer but it somehow feels wrong so she declines, unnoticing of the slight dim in his eyes and continues with her battle. While she corrects a stroke written too far from where it should be, Kaneki comes up with a brilliant idea.

At least to him it is.

"How about a change of name? Kaneki Touka (金木 董香) is good too."

If Touka had anything in her mouth she would have spitted it out in good realisation. "Do you have any idea what your words just… implied?!" She chokes on air instead, unbelieving what she heard. Were her ears playing tricks on her, or was he really that… much of a novice at this romance thingy? Or maybe it was just a joke.

Realising the implication of his embarrassing question, he burns bright red, all the way to his ears and excuses himself to the toilet in a feeble attempt to escape the awkward tension. That is if Touka didn't managed to grab his wrist in time.

Ken does not dare to look back at her, not when he is about to explode from the speedy beating of his heart. Why?! Why did he have to ask something so suggestful?!

_This is it. She's going to break my wrist and more then dump me because I totally fu-_

"We're still students so…" her words quietens down to a mumble, "maybe you should ask that question _after_ we done with school."

Were his ears playing tricks on him, or was she really implying what he thinks she is implying? Ken whirls around and is ridiculously pleased to see an equally red Touka, face a little frowning and eyes not meeting his but the grip on his wrists tightens and tugs him back.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with homework." She writes her name on the last piece of paper and Ken happily dreams of what kind of face Touka will put when she writes_Kaneki Touka_ for the first time.


	59. A Familiar Stranger, A Dangerous Guest

Touka is, by all means, not a weak person but she doesn't appreciate it when a gang of uncouth ghouls approaches her with ill intentions. Apparently her (multiple) rejections didn't sit well with them, or at all, so to smother the burn, they want to take her down. She huffs at her situation; it isn't as late as she would like it to be but it is obvious that she will not be able to walk out of this one peacefully.

Now, how can she settle this without any necessary beheading, she thinks as the ghoul nearest to her flashes his kagune menacingly.

About to remove her coat – it was a present and she's not going to let it get ruined by assholes – she hears a voice from behind even before her Ukaku came to life.

"Trash like you should just sleep eternally."

A man with the voice she has not heard in a long time eliminates the threats terrifyingly quick.

* * *

"I will be fine." She tries to assure him for the fifth time within 20 minutes. Her house isn't far away but the walk feels agonizingly long with him trailing behind her like a stern German Shepherd on the lookout for his owner. But dogs do not wear glasses.

Investigator Kaneki refuses to turn away and head to his _own_ house. "It is part of my responsibility to see that civilians are safe from any ghouls."

_Oh, the irony_, she laugh internally as she roll her eyes.

"Thus I will be standing guard outside here until morning."

At that, she slams the brake before she could insert her keys into the hole and turns to meet his stone face. "Are you serious?"

Touka receives no answer. "You are going to bore yourself out here, and probably freeze to death in this weather." Every word accompanied with a smoke of breath. With a follow up from the weather itself, a bone-chilling wind blows through their area, whipping their hair wildly and her sharp eyes caught him shivering a little.

"Really, just go home. Even ghouls won't want to suffer unnecessarily in this kind of weather, right?"

She prays her words gets to him but he is frustratingly stubborn compared to the old him. "I will stay and watch guard. Please do not care about my well-being."

_If he wants to play the brave one, fine!_

Touka turns and stabs her key into the hole and throw open the door, only to proceed stepping in and slamming it close, not bothering to invite him in into her cosy abode. She hangs her coat and removes her shoes, pattering her way to the heater quickly and turns on the well-appreciated machine and relishes the delicious heat flowing out from the vent. How many times have she sought for warmth, only to approach the vent in loneliness? How many times have she dreamed he was here, in her house, safe in one solid piece, only to wake up from her short-lived dream to find out he's nowhere by her side.

She releases an impatient huff and storms back to her front door, throwing the thoughts of pummelling him out the window because it's hard; it's hard to ignore his presence when he is this close yet so damn fucking far.

"Get in," she orders, "I do not want to go through the trouble of reporting a corpse outside my apartment because he _refused_ to leave me alone."

"Ms Kiri-"

"You're going to keep an eye on me, right? What better way to do so than be in the same place as I am?" She cuts him off with a logical question and slips back into her apartment. "And shut the door on your way in! Electricity isn't free, you know!"

Kaneki stares at her retreating back, silhouetted by the warm lights inside. She does make a point but wouldn't it be scandalous if word gets out that he spent the night at a woman's house?

_Get in already. Let's _chill_ inside!_

_Shut up, Haise._

He does not feel any regret after stepping in and shutting the door.

* * *

An hour has passed with less than 10 words spoken.

"_Here, some coffee to warm the body."_

"_Thank you."_

Stifling silence envelopes them, him sitting like a statue at the corner of the sofa while she tidies her house a bit, preferring to rest totally on her off day than dedicate it to cleaning her house but she finds it unsettling when she can _feel_ his eyes on her, watching her every muscle movement from the kitchen to the dining area. Even clearing the used coffee mugs makes her feel like she just stole it.

This isn't the first time they are in close vicinity but she has never felt they were such strangers before. Unconsciously, she raises her arm and rubs the familiar ache brewing in her chest, hoping someone would take the pain away.

As if someone heard her, the lights went out, which means the heat is gone too.

"What the fuck?"

Her amazing ghoul sight spots a subtle rise in his eyebrows at her choice of word. Touka is not amused at it but she will ignore it in favour of locating the circuit box. After a few more eloquent curses, it is clear that the power isn't returning.

She hands him the extra blankets she has in her store room and practically shoves them into his arms when he tried to deny them. "So now you want me to report a frozen corpse _inside_ my house, huh?" Touka plops onto the sofa too; it's equally cold in her room and there's no way she's sleeping with him here.

With so much changes in him, who knows if he will attempt to silence her while she's asleep. The ache comes back and she distracts herself from it with a question, "Is CCG work fun?"

_What a question, Touka. Way to go. Give yourself on pat or two on the back, girl._

Receiving only silence, she assumes he doesn't want to answer her. After all, he's not obligated to hold any sort of conversation, only here for work and nothing else.

"What constitutes as _fun_ in your book, Ms Kirishima?"

"Touka. Call me Touka," _Because you calling me Ms Kirishima is just wrong._ "and doesn't fun means something you enjoy doing?"

A sadistic smile forms on his face and she regrets asking. "Ah, yes. Ridding this world of disgusting ghouls is fun to a certain extent."

His eyes shifts to her and she sees for the first time how cold they really are.


	60. Only the strong survive

**Prompt: Touka and Kaneki trying to have a baby but Touka finds out that she pretty much devoured it**

* * *

He's afraid, nervous, terrified even but the tiny spark of excitement in his chest is growing with every passing moment as he pace in their bedroom, only halting and whipping around to face his wife when the door to the adjoined toilet opens.

She says nothing but holds up a total of 10 pregnancy kits, all positive with double lines and Touka sees Ken shed tears of happiness for the first time.

* * *

He's confused by her request but complies with it anyway. It's been so long since he picked up a pair of chopsticks that he almost dropped it while trying to flip over a piece of meat on the pan. Who knew human meat smelled quite nice when cooked.

Her eyes widens with delight at the scrumptious taste and pops another into her mouth, nodding with approval for his cooking skills. Ken stays up that night, busy creating recipes for her and their growing baby.

* * *

It's only a small bump, perhaps just a bloated stomach to passer-bys but they know better than that; after all, they're the ones who created (rather passionately) the child inside of her. From deep-fried finger rolls (the entire plate was thrown out after a bite) to fillet thighs, Touka's tongue is experiencing rollercoaster rides. Well-done liver on Monday and super fresh eyeballs the next day, the menu goes on.

The bump doesn't grow bigger but Touka is still experiencing violent morning sickness. It's a normal symptom, or so they heard, so they carry on with life. If only there is a ghoul doctor around for consultation.

* * *

Five months have passed but her waistline is not getting bigger. In fact, it is shrinking back to her original size and Touka fears the worst. Her appetite has gone back to the way it was before, eating only raw meat and none of that disgusting cooked colons.

_Don't tell me…_

She rushes to the pharmacy after work, emptying the shelves of whatever pregnancy kits they carry, hoping with a heavy heart that whatever she is thinking of is not true.

It just can't be!

* * *

His calls go unanswered. Call it sixth sense or something but he rushes home, feeling like he's lost something dear to him. If anything happened to Touka…

He hears her sobs even before he opens the door to their house. Almost ripping it off its hinge, Ken rushes to the bathroom where he finds her sobbing hysterically. He's never seen her like this before. Taking a step forward, he felt something by his foot and looks down.

It's a pregnancy kit.

And it's negative.


	61. Touka Week - Strength

**What Touka does not see in herself, others do.**

* * *

Hinami falls for the nth time during today's sparring session. Grimacing at the sharp pain that shot through her abdomen, she grits her teeth and wills herself to stand again, unwilling to give up. Not anymore.

Staring at her through lidded bored eyes, Ayato notes the way his new partner tremble like jelly riding a bike on a bumpy road. "What, liking the feeling of being beaten now?" He drawls, sending a new wave of crystal shards that pierces her shin and already-injured shoulder.

She feels the burn behind her eyes as she crashes into the wall but holds them back. What good would it do now? There's no one else to fall back against and she is most certain that the boy in front of her would throw her off a building than offer her solace. Hinami stills, drained of energy and blood. When was the last time she had a proper sleep?

Their next mission is coming up and if Ayato has to embark on it with a weak partner, he'd rather go alone. "Weaklings like you should just stay hidden, just like that sister you always look up to."

He jumps back, barely able to avoid the glowing Rinkaku that somehow seems deadlier than ever before.

"Don't…" she growls through broken teeth and torn lips, "insult Big Sister!" Standing in all her small crimson glory, Hinami spits a mouthful of blood out, now feeling fired up with renewed energy all thanks to that insult Ayato spat.

"Ho? And why not? Both of you are weak that's why she's mingling with the humans and you! What the fuck can you do now? Play house?"

"Big Sister protected me! She fought for me when I couldn't! She tried her best to make things work! She found strength in places I couldn't! You have no right to talk about her when you abandoned her after all she did to make life better!"

A hand slams her face against the concrete ground, crushing it hard enough for blood to spurt out of her nose.

"Never ever speak to me like that ever again if you want to live to see that precious "Big Sister" of yours again." Words dripping with unveiled venom and hatred. With a final shove, Ayato storms off and leaves her alone with her thoughts.

She wonders if she's a little closer to achieving the strength Touka has.


	62. Touka Week - Anger

**Growing up**

* * *

She was 5 when she landed her first punch; the fucker deserved it anyway for kicking the sandcastle she and Ayato worked so hard on.

"Touka, you can't do that." Arata chides her when they got home. Squatting down so that he could look at her in the eye, Arata hopes she will understand what he's trying to convey. "We should solve things peacefully because nothing goods comes out from violence."

He ruffles her messy hair and she pouts. "But that castle had 2 stories…"

"The next one you kids build will be bigger, won't it?"

* * *

She reminds herself nothing good will come out of violence, but damn if she's willing to let those bitches continue to talk to Yoriko that way. Touka's fist crumples the front of that bitch's shirt, "If you're gonna say anything more…"

_I will fucking kill you._

"What are you guys doing?!"

With the appearance of their teacher, there's nothing else she could do. Perhaps she should give that bitch a little scare later that night. Touka can't wait for nightfall now.

* * *

"If you died, Touka, I would probably be… sad."

_Eh?_

Even after all she'd said to him in a fit of anger and frustration, he is still able to feel sad for her if something happened to her. His reasons, her decisions, the near future is getting interesting.

* * *

_Don't even come back to Anteiku!_

Thinking back on those harsh words, Touka is overwhelmed with regret once again as she observes from a distance as workers demolish the cafe they all worked so hard to run. Why did things become this way? What did they do to deserve such treatment? Just because their diet is different, they are seen as monsters and shouldn't be allowed to live in this world.

Not for the first time, Touka wishes she could take back her words.

* * *

Those familiar eyes, that fluff of black hair among his whites, mouth smiling instead of down turned. The old her would probably run up and grab that offensive collar of his coat and shake him until he realises which side he joined. But she doesn't.

"Please have a seat here."


	63. Touka Week - Sadness

"Aren't you gonna chase after him?"

His question genuinely surprised her. Shouldn't he know better now that he should just the way he is now?

"He's happy now, isn't he? It's been a while since he wore a smile."

Nishiki stares at her, hand reaching for his coffee mug otherwise it may very well just deliver a slap across her face. "Then why does your eyes look like they're dying when your mouth is smiling?"

Touka turns when she feels the familiar burn behind, claiming she needs to refill the beans in front. "Go change your specs, Shitty Nishiki, it's failing on you."


	64. Touka Week - Family

A sharp nudge meets his ribs and he growls at the asshole he calls sister beside him. "What the fuck was that for?" Ayato hisses; he may be ripped but that doesn't mean Touka's mean elbowing did no damage.

"You like her, don't you?" Gleaming eyes and knowing tone, Touka has already seen through him.

He makes a sound that neither confirms nor deny it, already uncomfortable with the direction this conversation is heading to. The last thing he wants to do is have Touka hound him for details about his love life, or lack thereof, not that she has any of her own.

"You do."

Ayato shrugs as nonchalantly as he can. "You think too much." Picking up the hot coffee Touka graciously brewed for him, he briefly notes that it tastes so much better than before as he sips it slowly.

"I don't have to think because I heard the 2 of you last night."

Whatever coffee that made it into his mouth promptly get spitted out. "The hell?! We didn't do anyth-"

Touka holds up her palm, signalling him to shut up before she continues. "I didn't mean anything explicit, you shit head. The walls here are only this thick and there is only so much one can block out." Dropping her voice until it's a little above a whisper, she continues, voice laced with regret, "And there isn't anything I could do for her."

"No, you did more for her than you think you did."

"Eh?" She turns abruptly, wondering if she heard him wrongly. "B-"

"Ahhh, shut up already." Being taller has its merits, Ayato thinks smugly as he presses the top of her head and turns her around. "Look, she's looking for you. Now go."

Touka almost trips when he push her forward. After flashing him a smile that promises pain later over her shoulder, she makes her way towards Hinami.

"Hinami, do you want some coffee?"

"Yes! Can I have it with the rabbit art, please?" Hinami asks excitedly, dying for a cup of her favourite drink made by her big sister.

"Of course." She reaches out and ruffles her hair, "anything for you."


	65. Touka Week - Friendship

**Finding friends in the weirdest of situations**

* * *

She's never liked him, and he's never liked her. Having the two of them in the same place is like mixing oil and gunpowder together then lighting the damn thing up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Tying his apron on with more force than necessary, Nishiki bites his tongue – figuratively because hell he owes the old man – and answers with forced civility. "You gone blind overnight? What does it look like I'm doing?" Pointing to the uniform and apron he donned, it can only mean one thing.

"Fucking hell!"

Yoshimura sticks his head in and reprimands his employee. "Touka, language! The customers can hear you."

Nishiki's snickers abruptly stopped when her shoe meets his shin.

* * *

"Your girlfriend, was it Kimi? Do you give her presents and stuff?"

Albeit a weird question coming from her, Nishiki doesn't it give a second thought before answering her, "When it's time to give her one, I do. Like on her birthday and days like that."

Touka glances at the key chain she received yesterday, the small fluffy thing hidden safely in her skirt pocket. She can't quite get the rational of the present and needs some answers to it. "… Things like key chains?"

_Suspicious, suspicious,_ Nishiki thinks. _Did someone perhaps gave her a key chain?!_

_Heh._

"Ah… I might give something like that to a trivial person who isn't worth spending the money on."

Realising the double meaning behind his assholic words, Touka deadpans to him with calm but murderous eyes. "… Want me to kill you?"

_Shit._

"Why?!"

* * *

"You sure it's ok to let him go?"

Touka grips the cup in her hand until it cracks, the pain of the ceramic piercing her skin hurting no more than the cruel reminder of his words. "There's nothing I can do…"

In the silent and calmness of the café, Nishiki finally said something that doesn't make Touka get the urge to hit him. He takes a sip of the coffee she made, "Well, for what it's worth, he's missing out on your coffee."

* * *

"Hey, you there! Can you stop pestering the manager, please?" Sitting like he's at home and nursing some coffee, Nishiki kindly extends some help to the person who… harbouring (?) him.

It feels kind of weird with the Gourmet being in the same establishment but this is a public café for all so he doesn't do anything violent. Touka is still scary when she's angry. He – sorts of – understands the weirdo's words but Nishiki feels more of Touka's feelings.

He just prays the purple monkey doesn't do anything that links back to this home Touka built for Kaneki.


	66. Touka Week - Love

**Finally - Part 5**

* * *

Touka taps her feet against the floor, impatient and annoyed. There's hardly anything she can do when she's in her last trimester. Heck, it's a feat by itself when she was able to climb down the stairs without any help. Kaneki practically banned her from working or doing anything strenuous and she questions how tiring can it be just by getting a cup of water.

"_You may spill the water and slip, Touka!"_

Giving up on this lame fight, Touka waddles like a penguin – Shitty Nishiki totally deserved that slap for describing her like that – to the corner booth in the cafe, wanting some peace and time alone. _Urgh_, she grimaces, trying to slide in while making sure her belly doesn't hit the table.

Touka isn't a very sensitive person but lately, she gets very irked when she hears the word "fat". Of course, it wasn't directed at her but when you're carrying extra plus extra pounds and wearing clothing 3 sizes than your normal ones, she feels a bit conscious.

"_You're not fat." Kaneki smiles warmly at her humongous belly. "This means that they're growing well, aren't they?" He caresses the ugly stretch marks and tight skin with love and care, excited and nervous at being a father._

_She smacks him on the head. "This is all your fault."_

"_Ow..." He rubs his head, "But I didn't hear you complaining during so I say half is on you."_

_Touka tries to kick him but to no avail; she can hardly see her toes by this time._

Light footsteps brought her out of her musings and she sees with delight a cup of water in font of her. "Thank you." Parched and tired, Touka drinks it all in one go.

"I'll go get you another." Kaneki offers eagerly.

She notes the way her husband walks and if she's poetic enough, she'd say he's floating with elation. Though they had a rough start, or rather, a violent one, she's glad they've both come to accept each other, faults and all. Without a doubt, they will never stop loving each other.


	67. Touka Week - Reunion

When Tsukiyama's mouth opened, Touka's first reaction was to say, "No."

He clicked his tongue at her action, insulted and miffed because she didn't even give him the chance to complete his sentence. "Miss Kirishima, at least let me finish saying what I want before you shoot me down. I'm sure you will be pleased with my idea."

She eyes him with sceptical thoughts; there is a fine line between his 'please' and 'piss'.

"If you're going to tell me that we should rise once again and defeat the CCG, you know where the exit is." To reaffirm her stance, she points at the door.

"Non, non!" He answers with a flare and Touka steps back a few paces when he starts to fling his arms around in a wild show of emotions. "All I want to ask is if I could rent your shop to throw a party."

"… What sort of party are you talking about? If it's anything shady or-"

"Non, Miss Kirishima! My goodness, what kind of person do you think I am?"

She raises a brow and asks, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"It's a reunion party for all of us!" Tsukiyama announces, choosing to not answer her because her answer will not be beautiful to his ears. "It's been such a long time since Kaneki is back plus, Little Hinami has been rescued from the depths of Cochlea. This is a call for celebration!"

Good thing there isn't any customer in the café right now.

Nishiki undoes his apron and dumps it on the counter, walking to the employee room at the back silently while Yomo wipes the coffee he spilled.

"Go home, Tsukiyama. There's nothing to celebrate when lives have been lost."


	68. Touka Week - Free Day

**Resident Queen**

* * *

The bell chimes as the door closes and Nishiki finally lets out a full blown laughter.

"So when are you going to give him your number?" His voice is loud and his incessant banging on the cafe's table is pissing her off.

Touka whacks him with a dirty rag but he doesn't stop; He just witnessed the resident gangster trying his hardest to ask for her number but Touka is either the densest person he's known or she's just torturing the poor dude for kicks.

"Why should I give him my number? I don't know him well and vice-versa. He may very well sell my number to those pesky telemarketers for all I know." She huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.

Nishiki adjusts his spectacles after it slid down his nose bridge during his vigorous laughing session. "Please," he drags his word, "even Yomo can tell he has feelings for you. Heck, the dude's been visiting almost every day just to see you brew _his_ coffee for those few minutes. I'm pretty sure he's ready to get down on his knee and propose to you by now."

Touka makes a disgusted face at that. "He-"

"And since you don't know each other, you can start now. Or maybe tomorrow when he comes by again."

"I-"

"Just give him a chance. You have nothing to lose."

* * *

Touka is on alert the entire morning, fidgeting behind the counter and fingers playing with the drying rag. Shitty Nishiki's words haven put her on edge though it shouldn't have in the first place. She doesn't know him personally, only knowing his name is Kaneki Ken but is notoriously known as Centipede for his bloody choices to settle things.

The chime at the door rings, signalling another customer's arrival. "Welcome to-"

It's him.

_Urgh_.

He stops directly in front of her at the counter. And stares, switching back and forth from the menu behind her and at her.

"Can I get you anything? There's a new b-"

"Your number," he starts, his gray orbs threatening to end her existence if she even thinks of saying 'no'.

"Huh?" Was the only smart reply Touka could think of.

"Please."

Oh. Oh well, at least he's polite to a certain extent.

Kaneki clears his throat, fist covering part of his mouth and wait, _is that a blush appearing_?!

"I… I know it's not on the menu but I would like your number."

Touka stoically hands him Anteiku's business card and he flips it over and over again, seemingly trying to find something that is weirdly missing on it.

"I meant your," he pauses, trying to filter his words a little, "personal number, not the cafe's…"

"Oh." she replies, trying to feign innocence. This is bad, how can she reject him without coming offending him. Touka doesn't need to come into work one day to find it thrashed. Or worse, burnt to the ground.

"Uh… actually I-"

"I'll come by again tomorrow."

And he walks out without another word.

The cafe is silent once again but there's always the resident asshole. She can hear Nishiki's laughter behind the door.


	69. Resident Queen - Part 2

**Part 2** of Touka Week Day 8 - Free Day

* * *

It's been a month since she last seen him and his punk-ish clothes and it's been a week since she last heard of another fight between his and another local gang. According to their resident gossiper, quite a lot of blood was spilled and a few was even sent to the A&amp;E department.

Touka involuntarily shudders, hoping the violent acts doesn't reach this area of town where her house and beloved cafe is. She's still paying back the loan she took from the bank and she has no desire to sell herself to pay it back.

"Thinking about him?"

She jumps at the sudden voice, forgetting Nishiki's on shift as well.

"Who's "him"?" Touka continues to push back the chairs and tidy up the table a customers left not too long ago. Business is slow today so she can afford to take her time, not like anybody's going to blame the manager for doing things her way.

Perks of being the boss.

Nishiki sniffles, wondering if he should do a fake sneeze when he smelled her attempt at feigning ignorance but decides not to; tomorrow is pay day and he desperately needs the money otherwise he can kiss tomorrow's date with Kimi good-fucking-bye. "Oh, you know, just that emo old boy who tried to ask you for your number but you're too stubborn to give it to him. Yeah, that dude."

"..."

"..."

"Nishiki."

"What?"

"I forgot to calculate your pay cheque for tomorrow."

"The fuck?!"

* * *

Maybe she should ask his friend about his status. Compared to him, his friend is like the damn sun on a sunny day, always smiling and just overall bright. And talkative.

"Yeah, yeah, he's doing good now. His hand is about to be fully healed and the docs said that there will be no scar this time." He sighs and continue before Touka could get a word in. "But he's in such a bad mood lately so the guys are getting lashed, forced to do minor errands like," he snicker, "walk the neighbour's dog and unweed their gardens."

"Walk the dog? You do such services?"

_Who's ever heard of gangsters walking dogs?_

"Kaneki may be the devil to other gangs but he's a softie at heart and don't tell him I said that unless you hate me and wants to see me six feet under. I'm Hide, by the way. Kaneki's right-hand and wingman."

He holds out his hand for a handshake and Touka accepts it.

"So, I heard you rejected him last month?"

"... Huh?! I did?"

Hide tilts his head, confused at her reply. "You didn't? Kaneki looked like someone kicked his puppy when I met him that night."

_Kicked his... okay_.

"I didn't reject him per se..." She trails off, suddenly feeling embarrass. "I just... couldn't give it to him because my brother was eavesdropping on us. I didn't said "no" outright..."

Hide hunches over, shoulder shuddering heavily from the onslaught of laughter that is about to erupt. When he does, Touka somehow starts to see Nishiki in Hide. Banging on the counter, arms hugging their stomach, tears falling down their face, it's all there.

5 agonising minutes later, his cries of laughter finally dies down, slowly wiping away his tears with the tissue Touka graciously hands to him. "This has," he pauses to take a proper breath, "got be the funniest joke of the year."

"It's only February."

"Yeah, I know but I'm a hundred percent sure this will be the winner."

"Do I get a prize then?"

He wipes away the remaining of his tears against the sleeve of his yellow jacket. "Not a prize per se but I can give you his phone number and you can contact him directly."

Touka isn't sure what her face expression is like but judging from Hide's good-natured smile, it isn't one of offend. He scribbles Kaneki's number on a napkin he swiped on the counter, trying not to tear the cloth, and hands it over to Touka with eager hands.

"Text him! Or even better, call him!"

"Call who?" She hears Yomo ask when he entered the cafe.

"Nishiki, for an extra shift tomorrow."

* * *

At a park five kilometers away, Nishiki sneezes while chewing on his sandwich, sending disgusting bits of mashed-up chow all over the table and Kimi.

"Holy shi-, I'm sorry!"


End file.
